Blacklight
by mesias619
Summary: No se que hago aquí, no se por que me trajeron aquí, solo se que debo ayudar a dos chicos a salvar París, aunque eso signifique volver a las andadas (advertencia: lenguaje explícito y violencia)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió luego de leer el final de 'Miraculous Ladybug: Esperanza en Paris' de sonrais777 (por cierto, muy buena tu historia, me encanto y espero poder seguir leyendo mas de ti). Y sinceramente, ni yo se por que carajos me salio esto luego de leer el final (ya soné como Fernanfloo ¿verdad?) lo único que se es que lo leí con algo de música, y entre eso y recordar cuando jugaba con mi consola (que ya se terminó fregando la chin &#%$) me salió esto, se que aun tengo pendiente lo de Miraculous and Darkness, pero no se preocupen que sigo escribiendo el capítulo, solo que si no escribía esto, lo mas probable es que no me haya dejado en paz y no hubiese podido escribir lo otro.

Así que, sin más ¡ES HORA DEL DUELO!... Perdón, quise decir ¡comencemos!

* * *

Frío, era todo lo que sentía, solo la brisa del viento enfriando mi rostro.

Me sentía débil, pero no tanto como la ves que desperté ¿que había ocurrido? A diferencia de mi anterior letargo, en esta ocasión pude recordar lo que sucedió con anterioridad.

Después de haber consumido una gran cantidad de energía, sostuve una pelea que se prolongó por horas, en ningún momento flaquie, en ningún momento dude, en ningún momento baje la guardia,. Pero ni con el poder que obtuve, ni con la experiencia de luchas anteriores fueron suficientes para hacerme con la victoria. Yo solo quería un mundo donde nadie sufriera, donde no hubiera enfermedades, donde no existiera la desigualdad, donde no existiera la muerte. La mayoría no aceptó aquella brillante idea, ni siquiera mi propia hermana le pareció bien, para ella, yo estaba muerto, solo pocos entendieron mi forma de ver las cosas, mas sin embargo no eran aptos para formar parte del nuevo mundo, jamás lo serían.

Después de mis esfuerzos, después de luchar incesantemente, después de tratar de alcanzar mi sueño de un mundo mejor. Terminé de rodillas, con los brazos cercenados, imposible de recuperarme, y delante de mi se encontraba el vencedor de aquel combate, y mi verdugo.

Yo ya no deseaba seguir luchando, pude haber escapado y recuperar energías, sin embargo ya no me interesaba tratar de cambiar todo, de mejorarlo, si así querían vivir, yo ya no me opondría, mire a los ojos al que acabaría con mi existencia. Se reconocer cuando he perdido, no soy de la clase de personas que luchan por algo que ya ni vale la pena seguir intentando, tan solo le dediqué unas palabras a modo de felicitarlo por su triunfo, y las últimas que diría

"bienvenido a la cima de la cadena alimenticia"

El me miró con rabia, me bastaba con verlo a los ojos para saber que disfrutaria mi muerte, yo simplemente esperé a que diera el primer paso, aceptando así mi destino, mi final.

Pero algo ocurrió

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese esperado, una luz desconocida iluminó el lugar donde se libró la batalla, él se cubrió con sus brazos mientras yo trataba de soportar aquello aun con los ojos cerrados, ambos gruñiamos por la incomodidad de aquel brillo.

Luego, todo fue silencio

No se escuchaban lamentos, ni gritos, ni rugidos, helicópteros, explosiones, disparos, nada. Algo me decía en mi interior, que ya no estaba en mi ciudad, pero tampoco tenía idea de donde me encontraba, mas el silencio y la tranquilidad que se percibía, fueron mas que suficientes para sentirme en paz, para dejar a un lado todo los problemas, todas las angustias y ambiciones, para poder reflexionar acerca de mis acciones

Yo deseaba una utopía, un lugar donde aquellos problemas mundanos que solo servían de estorbo para la civilización fueran dejados de lado y todos fuésemos iguales sin miedo a padecer de algún mal, pero ¿como lograr dicho sueño cuando todo era forzado? ¿como vivir en armonía cuando desate el infierno en la tierra? ¿como vivir sin miedos si todo lo que captaba la vista era terror, desesperación, sangre, destrucción y muerte? ¿como hacer que las personas entendieran mi punto de vista, si con mis acciones realizaba todo lo contrario?

¿como tener un mundo perfecto, cuando me abandonaron y yo traicione a los que se unieron a mi?

Había hecho todo mal, absolutamente todo, y todas mis acciones no tienen perdón, no solo maté a personas que mintieron he hicieron daño a los demás, también maté a personas inocentes, personas que no tenían nada que ver en todo eso, ahora me doy cuenta el por qué el odio de mi hermana a mi, y sinceramente, yo siento mas odio que ella a mi persona, me odio a tal punto de suicidarme y librar del mundo a una escoria como yo, pero de antemano sabía que ya no era posible aquel camino

Comienzo a escuchar un ruido, un silbido algo particular, uno que conocía perfectamente, y luego siento mi temperatura corporal bajar de a poco, era el viento que me rodeaba en ese momento.

Con dificultad, fui abriendo los ojos de a poco, notando el cielo obscuro, pero sin el tono rojizo que lo caracterizaba desde hace unos meses, en esta ocasión era de un azul puro, siendo adornado por los pequeños destellos de las estrellas. Aún con las fuerzas bajas, traté de levantarme, mareandome en el proceso. Parecía que estaba en una plataforma a una gran altura, pues lo primero que divise fueron los barandales donde me sostuve y una formación de metal atrás mio. Al tener la vista acostumbrada y ver mejor mi entorno, no pude evitar sentirme asombrado por mi descubrimiento

Me encontraba en París, específicamente en la cima de la Torre Eiffel

"¿como llegué aquí?" me pregunté, sabiendo que mi duda no tendría respuesta ni por alguien ni por algo, y por un momento me sentí fastidiado al tener que buscar nuevamente respuestas. Pero antes de tan siquiera moverme, observe algo en la parte de abajo de la edificación, tres figuras se movían a gran velocidad, alejándose y acercándose a la vez, como si estuviesen en un combate.

Mi curiosidad por saber que diablos pasaba abajo superó con creces mi necesidad por saber como llegue ahí, antes de intentar hacer lo que tenía pensado, necesitaba ver si aun poseía mis habilidades aprovechando que me sentía un poco mejor, siendo comprobado cuando di un puñetazo a la estructura de metal y logré traspasarlo sin ningún problema.

De un tirón, retire una parte de los barandales y fui cubierto por mi armadura, eché un último vistazo al panorama que me otorgaba la ciudad y dejando que la inercia hiciera su trabajo, me dejé caer

Con la armadura puesta, era mas que obvio que mi descenso era mas rápido, mas sin embargo tuve suficiente tiempo para seguir apreciando las luces que iluminaban la ciudad, un momento mágico que de ser posible jamás dejaría de vivir. Aún así, tenía que cumplir con dos propósitos en ese momento, y uno de esos propósitos se hallaba abajo, justo a pocos metros de distancia.

Y tal como sucedía siempre, creé un cráter al impactar con el concreto


	2. Chapter 2

**Adrien pvo**

Bien, no puedo decir que esta noche sea anormal ya que siempre tiende a aparecer seguido un akuma, pero fue hoy que las cosas se tornaron raras

Hola, mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, pero eso ya lo deben saber, lo que no saben y si pudieran no lo divulgaran por favor, es que yo soy el héroe gatuno favorito de todo París, sip, soy Chat Noir

Je apuesto a que nunca se imaginaron a un modelo ser un héroe a la vez, pues supongo que soy un caso único jajaja

Bien, centrándonos en el tema, a pasado ya un año desde que mi vida cambió radicalmente ante la aparición de un gato volador devora quesos flojo de primera, Plagg, y de una mujer que me hace suspirar cada vez que pienso en ella, Ladybug, mi compañera contra el mal

Es algo decepcionante el tener en cuenta que hasta la fecha, mi bichito no se ha percatado de que esta enamorada de mi, pero también es genial compartir momentos con ella, ya sea durante una pelea con un akuma como cuando hacemos el patrullaje por las noches.

Hoy pareció mezclarse ambas cosas, pues cuando estábamos vigilando la ciudad, un joven empleado en un circo fue poseído por una de las tantas mariposas que ha de tener Hawk Moth, a veces me pregunto ¿tendrá el un criadero?. El caso es que se frustró por su puesto como payaso ya que el quería ser un gran actor, pero ninguno de sus compañeros lo apoyaron y hasta se burlaron de él por pensar en cosas así.

Tanto mi lady como su servidor nos enteramos de lo que pasaba y nos apresuramos en llegar a detenerlo y (en el caso de mi lady) purificarlo, sus poderes no eran la gran cosa, tan solo se transformaba en el personaje ficticio que quisiera. El problema era cuando decidía ser Rambo, Terminator, Jackie Chan, o peor aún... La máscara ¡estuvo a punto de robarle un beso a Ladybug! ¡a MI Ladybug!. Mas sin embargo, estuve ahí todo el tiempo, evitando que ese aprovechado osara cometer tal crimen, uno que jamás le perdonaría

En estos momentos, el se transformó en el personaje de duro de matar y estábamos distanciados los dos de él, mi lady ya tenía un artículo proporcionado por su Lucky Charm. (siendo otra vez un objeto de playa... En definitiva la llevaré un día de estos de vacaciones para pasar mas tiempo juntos) Todo iba relativamente normal

Hasta que ocurrió algo.

Primero fue un pequeño sonido, un silbido al que no le preste atención, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, el sonido fue incrementando y volviéndose cada vez más y mas molesto para mi por lo de mi percepción auditiva desarrollada, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue inesperado para los que nos encontrábamos en aquel momento.

No se que fue aquella cosa que apareció repentinamente en de descenso, pero cuando impactó con el concreto, tanto el akuma como mi lady y yo salimos volando por la onda expansiva que se generó, si me lo preguntan yo lo sentí como una explosión pero sin el fuego de por medio.

Me encontraba aturdido, con la visión borrosa y con los oídos captando solo un pequeño tono, el típico 'piii' que escuchas cuando estas en silencio. Con sumo cuidado trate de levantarme a la vez que buscaba a mi amada, mas terminé captando otra cosa

En medio del cráter que se generó tras aquel impacto, una figura humanoide sobresalió de entre el polvo y escombros, tan solo bastó que se dispara esa capa de tierra flotante para ver mejor al ser que cayó del cielo. Parecía humano, de no ser por aquella cosa negra que tenía como si fuese su piel, parecia no tener ojos y sus aspecto parecia basarse en las espinas, pies varias sobresalían de su cuerpo, al girarme, logré dar con Ladybug, y sentí como la preocupación se iba, pero aún así me mantuve alerta, ya que podría ser un segundo akuma. Cuando volví a fijar mi atención en la forma humanoide, él se encontraba observandome, como si tratara de analizar algo, si bien no encontré sus ojos, yo sentí mi cuerpo pesado pues la mirada de aquel ser era tan profunda que incluso podría ver mi alma, luego miró a Ladybug y por un momento pensé que iba a atacarla, pero luego mando su mirada al enemigo de la misma forma que nos vio a nosotros, luego se volvió a enfocar en mi

"¿quienes son ustedes?" preguntó el extraño cuya voz estaba distorsionada, siendo solo los tonos graves los predominantes, aun así pude notar que era un adulto y no alguien de mi edad

"eso deberíamos preguntarte ¿quien eres y que quieres?" exigió mi compañera al sujeto, y... Bueno yo también tenía una duda

"¿y por que decidiste caer desde no se que altura y hacer un hoyo?" tan solo recibí una mirada de Ladybug como diciéndome ¿enserio preguntaste eso? Pero en eso vimos como nuestro rival se transformaba de nueva cuenta en Terminator y nos colocamos en posición de ataque

"objetivo, exterminar a Ladybug y Chat Noir y arrebatarles sus miraculous" ya veo por que sus compañeros no creyeron que no podría ser un buen actor, Terminator no hablaba tan... Robot, fue en eso que de nuevo habló él

"¿que es eso de miraculous?" ok eso me dejó confundido. Que yo sepa, cuando se es un akumatizado o tienes un kwami, por lo general la persona tiende a saber que es un miraculous, entonces ¿por que este no? Es decir ¿que otra cosa podría darte poderes que no fuese un miraculous o un akuma por parte de Hawk Moth? Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía y tenía que ver con él

"nuevo objetivo: exterminar al ser desconocido" en cuanto nuestro enemigo dijo eso, alzó la escopeta y jaló del gatillo en dirección al extraño. Para sorpresa nuestra y del akumatizado, las balas no le provocaron ningún daño, solo rebotaron cual pelotas de frontón

"... No debiste hacerlo" el ser se giro a nuestro enemigo y una especie de materia roja apareció, cubriendolo desde la cintura hasta el principio del cuello. Dio un quejido a la vez que contraia los brazos, como si estos le dolieran, tan solo pasó unos segundos antes de que este descubriera ambas extremidades, siendo ahora dos enormes garras de aspecto metálico y con el aspecto de poder cortar incluso el diamante

Sin que pudiésemos reaccionar, la criatura se lanzó en contra del enemigo y este a duras penas logró rodar en el suelo para evitar el zarpazo, trató de atacarlo con la escopeta pero el resultado fue el mismo, siguió disparando a la vez que retrocedía pues ese ser caminaba en su dirección, aprovechando la distracción, ladybug usó su yo-yo para enrollar las piernas y atraerlo a nosotros, lo bueno es fue rápida pues el otro clavó las garras en el suelo y volvió a salir aquella columna de espinas

"¿por que lo protegen?" preguntó de nuevo, dándonos esa mirada penetrante de nuevo

"¿¡estas loco?! ¡con esos ataques pudiste matarlo!" le reclamó ella, a la vez que yo buscaba el akuma

"ese era mi intención" esa respuesta que dio de forma calmada, nos heló la sangre, o por lo menos a mi me heló la sangre "no se quien sea ese sujeto, pero de seguir vivo va a causar mayores destrozos"

"¡pero no es un villano!"

"y entonces ¿por que trató de atacarlos?"

"por que esta siendo controlado por Hawk Moth, él es el villano" nuestro rival trató de liberarse del agarre de Ladybug, sin embargo yo lo mantuve inmovilizado para que no escapara, aunque eso significara no poder encontrar el akuma por estar manteniéndolo así

"... Ustedes dos... ¿son heroes?" esa pregunta fue la mas tonta que he escuchado, y eso que yo digo muchas, pero solo para calmar el ambiente a la hora de pelear

"obvio lo somos" esto ya me estaba cansando, necesitamos liberar a esta persona del akuma y rápido, en vez de escuchar preguntas que ni al caso. Al menos hasta que formuló otra que, me dejó confundido

"si es asi... ¿por que no fuero a salvar Nueva York?" no supe a que se refería con eso, ¿acaso ocurrió un suceso que requería de nuestra presencia y lo ignoramos?

"¿que quieres decir con eso?"

"hace un año, un virus experimental fue liberado en esa ciudad, a diferencia de otros virus, este era único en poder mutar a las personas, eliminar todo sentido de racionalismo, volverlas violentas a tal extremo que su único propósito es el derramar sangre y escuchar a sus víctimas gritar y suplicar por sus vidas, hacerlos unos malditos caníbales deformes con invulnerabilidad"

"oye tu" le hablé "no se de que lugar hayas sacado esa historia tan fantasiosa, pero da la casualidad de que todo lo que dices acerca de ese 'virus mortal' no ha pasado"

"ya veo, así que ustedes trabajan para la Blackwacht" blac... ¿que?

No tuve tiempo de decir algo, salté al igual que mi lady para evitar otro ataque de ese tipo, justo a tiempo pues sus garras se deformaron en dos enormes masas de materia roja y... ¿rocas?. Pero de un momento a otro, uno de sus brazos se transformó y estiró el mismo llegando a atrapar a nuestro rival. Ladybug al tener al akumatizado envuelto de las piernas con su yo-yo, fue atraída junto con él al sujeto que los término estampado en el suelo por la fuerza que usó, al ver eso usé un muro cercano para impulsarme con mi bastón y propinarle un buen merecido puñetazo, lo malo es que transformó su brazo libre en un especie de escudo y no logre impedir el impacto.

Fui despertando, poco a poco, sin idea de que había ocurrido antes, el golpe fue lo bastante duro para dejarme confundido y aturdido, pero fue el ver el campo de pelea totalmente destrozado que me hizo recordar lo que había pasado, me asusté el no ver a Ladybug por unos instantes hasta que logré verla inconsciente, me pareció extraño que su traje no se haya desaparecido pues ya había usado el Lucky Charm

"... Este... este no es mi mundo" escuché al sujeto hablar por si solo, dandome la espalda "¿como es que llegué aquí?" volvió a preguntar mientras yo me levantaba para atacarlo, pero como si él me hubiera visto, me habló aún sin mirar "tu amiga esta bien Chat, solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza. Llevatela de aquí si quieres que este segura" no se si fue por el golpe que me di o por la preocupación por mi lady, pero le hice caso sin renegar y fui por ella "por cierto" me gire para verlo ahora que tenía a Ladybug en mis brazos "olvidé responder tu pregunta, llamame... Zeus" luego de responder, dio un salto que le hizo llegar a la azotea de un edificio, para luego perderlo de vista. Por mi parte solo me dedique a buscar un refugio para poder cuidar de ella, mas sin embargo dos dudas rondaban en mi cabeza, las cuales dudaba que tuviese la respuestas pronto ¿que le habrá pasado al akumatizado? Pero sobretodo

¿quien era Zeus?


	3. Chapter 3

**Zeus pvo**

Golpee el muro del callejón donde me encontraba, uniendo mi puño en el mientras varias grietas se formaban al rededor del mismo, me sentía enojado, frustrado y confundido ¿como es que terminé en un mundo distinto al que conozco? Esa era la incógnita que tenía.

Después de dejar inconsciente a Chat Noir, sostuve una pelea con aquella persona que aparentemente podía cambiar de forma como yo, aunque la diferencia era que él usaba una especie de energía que le permitía usar dicha habilidad, por un momento llegue a pensar que era otro como yo pero sin saber usar bien sus habilidades, solo le dejé creer que tenía la ventaja de la pelea por un rato para luego yo atacarlo sin compasión.

A pesar de que esta persona causó estragos antes de que yo apareciera, esa chica llamada Ladybug trató en todo momento impedir que le hiciese daño pues tan solo era una persona que se dejó llevar por la influencia de un tal Hawk Moth, mas sin embargo eso me importó poco ya que si esa persona se dejó llevar por aquella influencia, significa que dio autorización para que lo controlarán, para mi era la misma historia, excepto para ella, quien al no dejarme de molestar, tuve que recurrir a atacarla con una pequeña onda expansiva.

Cuando por fin me libre de ella, tomé al idiota al que le había roto los huesos de su cuerpo y no esperé a que suplicara por su vida, solo transforme mi brazo derecho en una espada pues con el izquierdo sujetaba del cuello a ese engreído, y en un rápido movimiento atravesé la boca del estomago hasta pasar por su espina dorsal. Inmediatamente después de ejecutarlo, hice que su cuerpo se fuese fusionando con el mio, pedazo por pedazo, molécula por molecula, en simples palabras, lo consumí.

Los recuerdos del imbecil, si bien no me enseñó nada interesante mas que ver una mariposa negra con franjas púrpuras brillantes, si me percaté en un detalle al ver todas esas imágenes

En ningún momento de su vida, se llegó a enterar de lo ocurrido en Nueva York

Y eso era prácticamente imposible pues estamos hablando de una de las ciudades mas importantes del mundo, además de que eso no se pudo haber ocultado tan fácilmente pues yo mismo salve la ciudad de una bomba nuclear, lo cual pudieron utilizar para poder inventarse cualquier excusa, mas no fue así, y yo empeore el virus meses después, lo volví mas fuerte y para ese entonces, Nueva York estaba en boca de todos

Luego de eso, fui a cerciorarme de no haberme pasado con Ladybug, ya bastante tenía con que en mi mundo me buscaran vivo o muerto como para aniquilar a la heroina de Francia y ganarme nuevamente el odio en este mundo, mas cuando me acerque a revisar sus puntos vitales, una minúscula parte de mi energía fue absorbida por el traje moteado al momento de tocarlo, es la primera vez que algo así me llega a pasar. Para mi fortuna, ella aún seguía con vida, por lo que no me tuve que preocupar ni tampoco mantenerme mucho tiempo ahí

Ahora no sabía que hacer, era igual a donde yo vivía, pero a la vez era muy diferente, así que fui caminando por las calles de París para memorizar cada calle, cada avenida, cada aspecto que considerara relevante para así no perderme. Sin poder saber que sucedía, un brillo púrpura sobresalió de mi pecho, y temiendo de que alguien viera tal cosa, me oculte en otro callejón, siendo este un perfecto lugar para también ocultar mi dolor ya que aquella luz estaba lastimandome. Fue cuando la misma fue tomando forma que ese dolor iba desapareciendo, hasta que deje de sentir aquella sensación, pero en frente mio apareció la misma mariposa obscura que vi en los recuerdos del payaso ¿como es que esa cosa terminó dentro de mi? Solo dios tenía la respuesta.

A pesar de lo extraño que fue aquello, tan solo lo dejé pasar y seguí mi camino con rumbo desconocido. Por ahora, tan sólo me quedaba buscar un lugar donde quedarme, ya había recorrido bastante la ciudad y sería sospechoso que me vieran deambular por las calles a tan altas horas de la noche

Fue cuando cruce a un lado de una casa bastante lujosa, vi como una sombra saltaba de una calle a otra y se adentraba a dicho lugar por la ventana, a pesar de la distancia, pude ver quien era la persona ocultandose en el manto de la noche

"... Chat Noir. Je sabía que tenía que ver algo con Batman" dije para mi mismo, podría entrar y hacer un sin fin de cosas, pero preferí dejarlo por ahora.

Debido a la falta de dinero y precisamente de este lugar, me propuse a buscar un trabajo para mantenerme económicamente estable, el problema es que los lugares de trabajo en donde yo me especializaba eran escasos y todos ya tenía al personal completo, podría consumir a uno para tomar su puesto, más sin embargo eso significaría adaptarme a su vida ¿quien diría que un doctorado a la larga no serviría de nada? Tan solo fui a un sitio de mala muerte y me arrinconé en la parte mas alejada, más para no tener problemas que por otra cosa

 **Al día siguiente**

Un nuevo amanecer se hacía presente en las calles de la ciudad del amor, los negocios fueron abriendo y las personas poco a poco se hacían presentes en las calles para iniciar con sus labores, por mi parte solo me desperté y estire mis brazos al igual que mi espalda, estar sentado en esa posición no fue de mucha ayuda y mi cuerpo me lo reclamaba por ello, en fin.

Ya una vez de pie, reanude mi andar sin rumbo fijo, aunque si bien el caminar me estaba aburriendo ¿que más podía hacer? Desde lo que ocurrió en la noche, nada nuevo se ha llegado a presentar, ni un robo, ni un secuestro, ni siquiera una maldita pelea entre vecinos. Realmente el vivir en una ciudad post-apocaliptica me afectó demasiado.

Escuché un golpe fuerte a una calle de mi posición, seguido por otros sonidos relacionados con metal arrastrándose, rápidamente fui a averiguar que era lo que pasaba cuando vi una limusina volcado y un autobús a unos metros sin el conductor a bordo del mismo, las flamas se hicieron presentes en la zona donde se encontraba el tanque de gasolina de la limusina y debido a que los cristales se rompieron, vi a una mujer en la parte de atrás inconsciente y al conductor de igual forma, aprovechando que tenía un pequeño lapso de tiempo, traspasé la puerta de un puñetazo y la arranqué del vehículo, para luego sacar a la mujer con sumo cuidado y repetir el procedimiento con el conductor, aunque con el fue mas difícil, no por el peso pues eso no era problema, ya había cargado cosas mucho más pesadas, el problema era que era muy corpulento y para sacarlo tuve que hacerlo bruscamente ya que el tiempo se agotaba. Una vez que logré sacar a ambos del vehículo, este estalló y tuve que transformar mi brazo izquierdo en un enorme escudo por unos segundos, al asegurarme de que ya no había peligro para aquellas dos personas, hice volver mi brazo a la normalidad, me di la vuelta al escuchar un quejido y vi como la mujer comenzaba a reaccionar "hey ¿se encuentra bien?" pregunté al acercarmele

"si... Solo un poco aturdida, no se preocu..." por alguna razón, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron, el tiempo se detuvo (al menos para mi), quedé atrapado en un especie de efecto hipnotista, pues no podía evitar fijarme en su rostro

Era una mujer adulta, alta y delgada, con ojos azules iguales a los mios. Su cabello era negro como el manto de la noche, con un mechón de pelo rojo del lado derecho y alzado en un moño. Ella usaba sombra morada y unos anteojos con rayas negras y rojas. Su piel era blanca, de aspecto terso y suave.

Volví en si tras sentir el abrazador calor que emanaba del auto hecho trizas, y desvíe la mirada al hombre con apariencia de gorila "¿necesita ayuda?"

"no se preocupe, me encuentro bien" tal como pensé, al tomarle la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, sentí su piel tal cual como me lo imaginaba. Una vez de pie, pude observar su vestimenta, el cual consistía en un abrigo cuello de tortuga rojo, un terno morado oscuro, pantalones negros y tacones rojos, dándole un aspecto de alguien dedicado en laos negocios "muchas gracias por ayudarme a mi y a mi compañero"

"no fue nada señorita ¿quiere que llame a una ambulancia para él?" señalé al hombre que aun se encontraba en el suelo, aunque pensándolo bien, fue una pésima idea ya que no contaba en ese momento con un dispositivo de comunicación

"no será necesario, en estos momentos ya debe venir una en camino" tan solo vi como de su celular oprimio un botón (aunque solo estaba la pantalla) y lo guardaba "nuevamente, gracias por la ayuda"

"solo hice lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho" estaba por retirarme cuando me entrego una tarjeta

"cuando necesite algo, llame a este numero por favor" tan solo asentí y me marche de ahí

"Nathalie Sancoeur..." leí la tarjeta una vez que estaba alejado y la guarde en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta "puede que nos volvamos a encontrar nuevamente" al pasar a lado de una escuela, noté un anuncio que me llamó la atención

'se solicita maestro'

Gracias a lo que aprendí de mi hermana, pude falsificar los certificados suficientes para poder obtener el trabajo, aunque me sentía un poco mal, es decir ¿quien no se sentiría así cuando antes era un ingeniero genético y de un día para otro fui degradado a un maestro? En fin, ya luego arreglaría aquello.

Me encontraba ya en la puerta del director, no era como tener que infiltrarme en una base militar usando la identidad de la última persona que consumí, ahora era solo una simple entrevista de trabajo. Escuché que alguien decir 'pase' dentro de la habitación, yo simplemente suspire y entre, no importaba si me dieron este nombre al nacer, tener que usarlo otra vez sabiendo lo que significa en mi mundo me enoja bastante

"buenos días, señor..."

"Alexander Jason Mercer, pero puede decirme Alex"

"un gusto conocerlo, Alex Mercer"

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejamos por hoy, ahora con la identidad revelada de nuestro protagonista, muchas cosas van a pasar

Para los que estén interesados en saber mas de este personaje, les dejaré esto para que vean lo que puede hacer 'An Ultimate Prototype Tribute ~ Alex Mercer' hay van a poder ver lo que es capaz a la hora de pelear (y posiblemente un poco de su historia) para el siguiente capítulo trataré de explicar el pasado de Alex Mercer

Antes de irme, quisiera que todos apoyaran a una amiga muy querida, no puedo decir mucho más que el de envíar un comentario de apoyo. Su usuario es Anica Prime y esta dentro de la sección de Transformers (la serie animada, no la de las películas) se los pido por favor, y también que no le digan que yo se los pedí.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Marinette pvo**

el día de ayer fue algo sumamente extraño, primero luchabamos contra un akuma que cambiaba de personaje, y luego era una pelea de tres bandos con ese misterioso hombre, que después de tratar de atacarlo me dejó inconsciente en poco tiempo. Cuando desperté estaba en mi alcoba con una nota dirigida a mi forma civil, pidiendo que me ayudara, de seguro Chat me había traído.

El día de hoy no hubo nada raro: yo llegando tarde, viendo a mi adorado Adrien desde mi lugar deseando con el día que nos casemos, hablar con Alya, salir a pasear y ayudar a mis padres con la panadería. Lo único que no ocurrió fue que un akuma apareciera el día de hoy, aun así Chat y yo realizamos el patrullaje como siempre para asegurarnos de que nada malo pasara, solo que cuando terminamos me sentía más... cansada, como si algo hubiese absorbido mi energía, tan agotada estaba que ni me moleste en deshacer la transformación a la hora de dormir, solo me bastó con tocar la almohada para viajar al mundo de los sueños... o eso pensé

 **sueño de Marinette**

desperté de repente, sintiendo frio en mi espalda, identificando lo que era el suelo y no mi cama donde estaba acostada momentos antes, pensé que me había caído de la cama pues no soy de las personas que duermen sin moverse mucho, mas ese pensamiento se desvaneció al verme en lo que parecía una azotea, el cielo era obscuro y tenía cierta tonalidad rojiza.

Me levanté lentamente, observando desde mi posición solo un cielo que no se comparaba con el de París "¿donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar? ¿Tikki?"

"¡Marinette!" justo a un lado mio, apareció mi amiga y la que me transforma en la heroína de París. No esperé y le di un abrazo a mi pequeña amiga

"Tikki, me alegra mucho verte... pero ¿como es que estas aquí?"

"no retiraste la transformación cuando te fuiste a dormir, así que estoy conectada mentalmente contigo mientras aun lo tengas activado"

"¡¿que?! ¡oh dios mio! espero que mis padres no hayan entrado a mi habitación, si no... ¡¿que voy a hacer Tikki?!"

"no te preocupes Marinette, hallaremos la forma de salir de aquí antes de que eso pase"

"me alegra escuchar eso... emmmm Tikki ¿por que aun tengo el traje de Ladybug puesto? si tu estas aquí" pregunté al verme con el traje puesto

"no todo el traje, te falta el antifaz"

iba a decir algo más, cuando escuche una explosión no muy lejos de mi posición, al ver el lugar de origen noté que era un edificio con letras en la parte de arriba que decían GENTEK, pero lo que también vi, fue algo que jamás en mi vida hubiese querido observar, era a un tumulto de personas abajo, pero todas esas personas estaban deformes. Desde mi posición lograba ver como sus músculos sobresalian de la piel, todos actuaban cuales bestias destructivas "¡¿que es esto?! ¡¿que esta pasando?!"

"es lo que soñé la otra vez" vi sorprendida a Tikki ante esa confesión "no se por que, pero he soñado con esta ciudad en ruinas llena de lo que ustedes dicen 'zombies' desde que peleamos contra ese ser"

"¿que? Tikki debiste decírmelo"

"lo siento Marinette, no quería preocuparte" abracé a mi amiga en cuanto la vi triste

"no te preocupes, no es tu culpa" estuve así por unos segundos abrazando a Tikki, la verdad es que ver esta clase de mundo me llenaba de terror, después de intentar relajarnos la solté y pensé de manera fría "bien Tikki, ya que este es tu sueño dime ¿que más pasa?"

"solo he llegado a ver toda la ciudad llena de esas criaturas y lo que parecía ser el ejército... aunque varios miembros tenían trajes negros he iban enmascarados. La explosión de hace un momento fue nuevo"

"tal vez algo tenga que ver con la conexión mental que dijiste. Ok, entonces lo primero que haremos será..." no llegue a terminar la oración, cuando sentí que algo me empujaba, solo alcancé a ver a una persona saltar al abismo y por instinto fui al borde, pero lo que vi era ya demasiado extraño, el hombre aterrizó en otro techo que estaba a una altura peligrosamente baja, como para matar a cualquier... pero no fue así con el, y para rematar el hizo lo mismo que Chat y yo podemos hacer, que es aderirnos a cualquier estructura, solo que el clavaba sus pies en el muro para no caer y lo hacía corriendo ¿por que Tikki sonaría esto? "¿aún puedo usar mis poderes estando aquí?"

"claro que si"

"entonces vamos a seguir a eso que acaba de irse" ella asintió y la tomé con mi mano para luego dar un salto y usar mi yo-yo. Efectivamente logré sujetarme de un edificio y comencé a perseguir a aquella cosa, sin embargo no pude evitar ver todo el infierno que había debajo nuestro ¿que es lo que había pasado para que terminara de esa forma? aun sabiendo que era un sueño, no pude evitar llorar por las personas que fueron transformadas en eso y que estaban siendo asesinadas por las personas que mencionó Tikki anteriormente.

No llevaba mucho que empecé a seguir a ese ser cuando vi que otros que hacían lo mismo que él estaban acercándose, solo espero que sea invisible para ellos como pasa en los programas de televisión. En cuanto el hombre llegó a su destino, aterrice a un lado suyo, suspire al ver que no noto mi presencia.

Teniéndolo cerca, pude ver mejor que era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años de piel obscura, vestido con una chaqueta café con una polera negra con capucha sin ponérselo, con pantalones y botas militares, en eso veo que llegan más pero... sus brazos, no eran sus brazos, todos tenían formas similares a unas cuchillas, otros se asemejaban a una espada, solo había una mujer y al parecer ella no tenía nada, pero no podía asegurarlo. En eso, alguien aparece de entre esas 'personas', mas no logro distinguir su rostro pues llevaba una capucha puesta que evitaba poder verlo

"¡¿donde está Amaya?!" preguntó el hombre a mi lado, su expresión daba a entender que estaba furioso con el encapuchado, y el centro de este problema era la tal Amaya

"a salvo, por ahora" respondió el encapuchado de forma serena, pero ¿a que se refería con 'por ahora'? ¿la habrá secuestrado?

"¡vas a decírmelo... por tu propio bien, o después de que te abra la cabeza, y saque tus recuerdos por el agujero!" amenazó el hombre a mi lado y... dios mio, el también era uno de ellos, su brazo derecho se transformó en una espada y el otro en una mano de tres dedos enorme

"Ooooh, que miedo. No lo entiendes ¿verdad? te di todo y así es como me lo pagas... ¿no entiendes lo que estoy haciendo? la humanidad está estancada ¡se muere! yo le daría un cuerpo. Una mente. Piénsalo, se acabaron los conflictos, las enfermedades, el sufrimiento... ¿no lo ves? ¡estoy dándole una segunda oportunidad!" ¿de que estaba hablando esté hombre? por un lado parecía querer la paz mundial... pero por otro lado debía estar planeando algo para perjudicar a todos, pero me intrigó mas cuando dijo que le había dado todo ¿se refería a lo que él podía hacer con sus brazos?

"ya basta, de mierdas, y de divagaciones absurdas ¡devuélveme a mi hija!" ¿hija? ¡entonces Amaya era su hija! aun así ¿que tendría de especial Amaya en todo esto?

"no, no creo que no ¡ya es hora de que tu me des algo! la pequeña Amaya comparte tu molesto y resistente ADN. Cuando esté lista, tu hija se convertirá en la madre del nuevo mundo" este hombre... estaba loco, estaba realmente loco, ¡prácticamente le dijo a su padre que la iba a violar! o bueno eso entendí, lo que no cuadraba era la mención de su ADN "ahora, lo único que me separa del auténtico destino de la tierra, eres tú" lo siguiente que vi fue... oh por dios ¡acababa de atravesar a los que parecían aliados! y-y después... los absorbió, no quedó nada de ellos, luego su apariencia cambió poco con sus músculos sobresaliendo de sus piernas y torso, teniendo transformado sus brazos en garras. Aún así, escucha a las personas sufrir, sus gritos pidiendo auxilio, incluso la mujer llamó al hombre a mi lado por James pidiendo que la ayudara, y luego ver como dejaban de existir, para formar parte de él encapuchado involuntariamente, apagando así sus vidas.

no quería ver más, quería huir de ahí, correr hasta ya no poder ver este lugar, incluso Tikki temblaba sin parar de todo lo que vio, pero al dar unos pasos atrás, no me percaté del borde del edificio, presa del pánico y fallar al tratar de aferrarme con el yo-yo, caí al vacío donde no solo zombies, si no también otro tipos de monstruos me esperaban hambrientos.

todo lo que pude hacer en ese momento, fue gritar de terror

 **Fin de sueño**

"¡Marinette, Marinette despierta!" intentaron despertarme mis padres, preocupados por lo que estaba soñando. Cuando por fin regrese al mundo real lo primero que hice fue abrazarlos como si me los fueran a quitar, y en cierta forma tenía miedo de eso después de todo lo que vi. Para mi, haber visto tanta sangre, tanta destrucción, tanta muerte... primero los zombies y luego eso, y todo me hizo recordar al hombre que atacó tanto al akuma como a nosotros...

 _"¿por que lo protegen?" preguntó de nuevo, dándonos esa mirada penetrante de nuevo_

 _"¿¡estas loco?! ¡con esos ataques pudiste matarlo!" le reclamé por sus acciones_

 _"ese era mi intención"_

 _._

 _"si es asi... ¿por que no fuero a salvar Nueva York?" no supe a que se refería con eso, ¿acaso ocurrió un suceso que requería de nuestra presencia y lo ignoramos?_

 _"¿que quieres decir con eso?"_

 _"hace un año, un virus experimental fue liberado en esa ciudad, a diferencia de otros virus, este era único en poder mutar a las personas, eliminar todo sentido de racionalismo, volverlas violentas a tal extremo que su único propósito es el derramar sangre y escuchar a sus víctimas gritar y suplicar por sus vidas, hacerlos unos malditos caníbales deformes con invulnerabilidad"_

 _._

 _"ya veo, así que ustedes trabajan para la Blackwacht"_

no se quien o que sea él, si era el encapuchado o James o algún otro sobreviviente de ese Nueva York, lo que se es que este sueño, solo fue una visión de algo que si pasó en otra dimensión

y ahora, París esta en la mira

 **horas después**

como era costumbre, terminé llegando tarde a la escuela, pero en esta ocasión no me sentía bien como para estar prestando atención sin terminar cayendo del sueño, en cuanto llegó Álya ne preguntó preocupada que había pasado, pero le respondí que solo había tenido una pesadilla... una horrible y sangrienta pesadilla

hubo dos cosas buenas que sucedieron ese día, la primera fue que cuando mis padres me despertaron, ya no tenia mi traje de Ladybug puesta, lo que significa que ellos aún no saben nada, y la segunda fue que al llegar a mi lugar no había llegado ningún maestro, al menos por un rato hasta que apareció el director damocles

"buenos días estimados alumnos, como habrán notado, su maestra no ha venido últimamente, y es por que le suscitó un problema, el cual le impedirá estar con ustedes durante un tiempo, por lo que a partir de hoy tendrán un maestro suplente" mis compañeros empezaron a hablar entre sí, algunos dando opiniones positivas 'debe ser mejor que mendeliev' 'a lo mejor y perdona los retardos' otros por el contrario decían 'debe ser un gruñón peor que la maestra' 'nos bajará puntos tan siquiera movernos' 'debe ser un gordo sudoroso maloliente peor que Mendeliev' ese último fue por parte de Chloe "silencio jóvenes, por favor" pidió el director, logrando silenciar al grupo "se que tienen dudas acerca de su nuevo maestro temporal, pero solo les puedo decir que él es graduado como ingeniero genético de la universidad de Nueva York, una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Estados Unidos, y a venido hasta aquí para compartir sus conocimientos a ustedes, por favor entre profesor" en cuanto el director llamó a nuestro maestro suplente, entró al salón un hombre de 30 años, cuya apariencia era todo menos lo que dijo Chloe. era alto de pelo castaño obscuro, ojos azules y de piel pálida, iba vestido con una camiseta blanca, un saco negro, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros "alumnos, les presento a su maestro, el señor Alexander Jason Mercer" no entendía el porqué, pero tenía la sensación de ya haberlo visto antes, iba a seguir pensando en aquello cuando él decidió tomar la palabra

"muy buenos días a todos, espero que nos llevemos bien, y pueda conocerlos a fondo"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex pvo**

en cuanto saludé al grupo, el director Damocles se despidió no sin antes darme la bienvenida, una vez que se fue cerré la puerta y me dirigí al grupo "bien, como les mencionó su director mi nombre es Alexander y seré su profesor durante un tiempo, así que decidí hacer una dinámica para que pueda conocerlos un poco y podamos llevarnos bien ¿les parece?" en eso vi como el que parecía ser el genio de la clase (ya que era el único con una laptop en la mesa) levantar la mano para pedir la palabra "¿si alumno?"

"¿de que se trata la dinámica profesor?"

"oh uno muy sencillo" busco en el maletín que traje y alzo el objeto "lo que haremos es lo siguiente, voy a arrojar esta pequeña pelota a uno de ustedes, y el que lo atrape tiene que decir su nombre y algún aspecto propio ¿entendido?" tanto él como los demás respondieron positivamente, a lo que les indique que íbamos a comenzar y lancé la pelota a uno de aspecto metalero

"soy Iván Bruel, y me gusta el rock" vaya, al parecer era un chico de pocas palabras

"mucho gusto Iván, puedes sentarte" tan solo oí que gruñó y devolvió la pelota. tan solo dedico unos segundos de espera antes de arrojarlo al chico de la laptop

"me llamo Max Kanté, mis gustos están centrados en la informática y mi jobbie son los videojuegos, es un honor el ser su estudiante profesor Mercer"

"para mi también es un honor para mi el que seas mi estudiante, espero poder trabajar con usted en un futuro y usar nuestros conocimientos en informática y genética para algo que beneficie a las personas" Max asintió y tomó asiento no sin antes devolverme la pelota "¡pase largo!" lo vuelvo a arroja y lo toma un muchacho de físico atlético, a lo mejor y es el típico chico que se cree mejor por ser deportista

"soy Kim, futuro futbolista del equipo de Francia"

"futbolista si, pero no el mejor patinador" habló una chica de... ¿doce años?

"¿a no? que te parece una competencia terminando las clases Alix"

"estaré encantada, más si se trata para patearte el trasero"

"eso lo veremos"

"muy bien, dado que hiciste que tu compañera revelará quien era, te toca lanzar la pelota a uno de tus compañeros, pero no tan fuerte" Kim solo alzó los hombros y arrojó la pelota no sin antes gritar ¡oye Agreste!

"me llamo Adrien Agreste y..."

"es uno de los mejores modelos del mundo" terminó contestando una chica de cabello rubio igual que el de Adrien "¿no es así querido?"

"emmm hay otros que son mejores que yo, no es para tanto"

"claro que si, es decir ¿que modelo estudia esgrima, alemán, chino mandarín, inglés, italiano y es hijo del mejor diseñador del mundo" ahora que recuerdo, cuando consumí a ese sujeto raro, pude ver a alguien mayor con cierto parecido al muchacho

"¿eres acaso hijo de... Gabriel Agreste?"

"si profesor, él es mi padre"

"ya veo, bueno es un gusto en conocerte joven Agreste"

"el gusto es mio"

los siguientes fueron Juleka, una chica reservada que al igual que Iván no acostumbra a hablar mucho, pero por muy curioso que fuera, tenía una amistad con Rose, una niña también rubia que a diferencia de Juleka, expresaba optimismo en todo momento, siendo las flores algo representativo de ella. Después de ellas les siguió Nino, un chico con talento en la música electrónica y gran amigo de Adrien aunque no sean del mismo estatus social. La siguiente fue Mylène, alguien que en sí tiene un poco baja la autoestima... sospecho que algo tiene que ver la amiga de Adrien, pero tampoco es algo que no se pueda apoyar, tal vez con algunas pláticas y esfuerzo por su propia cuenta pueda ser alguien más segura. Le siguió Nathaniel, que si bien también era de actitud reservada como Iván y Juleka, por los trazos que realizaba en una libreta suponía que era dibujante, solo espero que eso no le afecte sus calificaciones. Y seguido de él le tocó a Sabrina, aunque sólo habló lo que la chica rubia le permitió

"hola, mi nombre es Chloe Bourgeois y soy la hija del alcalde de París"

"emmmm lo siento no entendí ¿dijo usted que es hija del alcalde?

"así es, así que cualquier cosa que necesite puede contar con el apoyo de mi papi" el modo en que lo dijo parecía ocultar algo, será mejor estar atento con ella si quería evitar problemas, aunque considerando mi pasado dudo que sean igual de grandes. Ahora que solo quedaban dos personas tan solo decidí a la de anteojos de piel morena

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alya y... "

"un momento ¿no eres tú la que creo el Ladyblog?" jamás pensé que una simple persona ne daría tanta información, y eso que he consumido... ¿medio Nueva York?

"¡si! ¿usted lo ve?"

"no muy seguido, pero es admirable tu esfuerzo y dedicación para estar en la zona de los hechos justo en el momento, pienso que serás una gran reportera si sigues esforzandote"

"je, muchas gracias"

"eso si, trata de no estar tan cerca de los hechos, tratándose de akumas un acercamiento podría ser peligroso"

"no se preocupe, se como liberar problemas" en cuanto se sentó, una chica de cabello obscuro con coletas se levantó, sabiendo que era ya la última

"mi nombre es Marinette, y a nombre de todo mi grupo le doy la bienvenida al instituto François Dupont"

"muchas gracias señorita Marinette... disculpe la pregunta pero ¿no la he visto antes?"

"es curioso, tenía la misma duda acerca de usted"

"puede que tengamos rostros comunes" le dije a modo de broma "muy bien alumnos necesito que me hagan unas fórmulas que apuntaré en el pizarron, son sencillas así que no deberán presentarles ningún problema, después de eso vamos a..." fue en ese momento que una alarma empezó a sonar, y todo el grupo empezó a alterarse y gritar acerca del ataque de un akuma, al parecer los ataques debían ser seguidos como para que tengan alarmas "ok todos conserven la calma y vayamos de forma ordenada a las zonas de evacuación, recuerden no correr ni gritar ni separarse del grupo" era lo que les decía mientras ellos salían del salón, al menos las reglas de evacuación eran las mismas incluso para estas ocasiones. Al llegar todos los profesores ya tenían a sus grupos y realizaban pase de lista para cerciorarse de que no faltará nadie, a lo que decidí hacer lo mismo"... ¿donde están Adrien y Marinette?"

un estruendo llamó la atención de todos, y en segundos aparecieron los dos chicos con los que me topé en mi primer día, recibiendo gritos de apoyo por parte de todo el instituto. resulta que la pelea lo terminaron trayendo a la escuela, y fuese a propósito o no tenia que hacer algo "escuchen, iré a buscar a sus compañeros, no se vayan de aquí ¿ok?" una vez que me perdí de su vista busqué por todos lados a ambos niños, más sin embargo otro estruendo me hizo detener mi búsqueda, parecía que ambos héroes tenían complicaciones con el villano con el que luchaban.

Tenía dos opciones, la primera era ignorar la pelea y seguir buscando a Marinette y a Adrien antes de que les pasara algo, y la segunda opción era alejar la pelea de la escuela los más que pudiera,para así evitar que el resto de alumnos y maestros no salieran heridos.

solo podía tomar una decisión, y en cualquiera de ambas, las cosas cambiarían para bien

o para mal


	6. Chapter 6

**Marinette pvo**

ok, la situación no era tan fácil como llegamos a pensar Chat y yo, ya que este enemigo quien se hacia llamar spectre tenía la capacidad de volar y levantar cosas sumamente pesadas, lo que se me hacía fuera de lugar pues para llamarse así no tenia nada de fantasmagórico.

Tras un momento en que pensamos que iba a atacar la escuela, por fin logramos desviarlo y lo atraimos al centro, aun así siendo dos contra uno nos era complicado derrotarlo

"¿algún plan mi lady?" llegó a preguntarme Chat colocándose en posición de defensa, lo único que puedo agradecer a un Akuma es que alarde para darnos tiempo que pensar

"vamos a descubrirlo ¡lucky charm!" lancé mi yo-yo al cielo, girando este a la vez que brillaba y tomaba forma de algún artefacto que pudiese ayudarnos "... ¿un tubo?"

"no creo que nuestro amigo vaya a darnos servicio de fontanería" después de la broma de mi compañero, revisé la zona en la que nos encontrábamos, ideando un plan rápidamente para acabar con nuestro enemigo

"Chat necesito que lo distraigas un momento"

"entendido" Chat fue con el y logró probocarlo con sus bromas, por mi parte fui a una parte en especifico para esperar a que ambos llegaran a pasar por donde me encontrara y así poder purificar el Akuma.

Sin embargo, cuando mi compañero seguía siendo persiguiendo, el enemigo lanzó un rayo de su mano que hirió a Chat en una pierna, impidiendo que siguiera corriendo. Salí de mi escondite y fui lo mas rápido que pude para tratar de auxiliarlo, más cuando vi que el Akuma tomó un auto usando el mismo rayo para arrojarselo

Lo que vi me hizo pensar en mil escenarios donde Chat Noir estuviese herido de muerte, pues él no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y así escapar del auto que cayó encima, espantada tape mi boca ahogando un grito y recé esperando que no le haya pasado nada, ignorando al Akuma que reía victorioso

en cuanto la tierra y el polvo se disiparon vi el auto en una posición donde cubría perfectamente toda el área, lo que me hizo arrodillarme sin dejar de mirar, perdiendo las esperanzas de que estuviese bien

hasta que pasó algo

justo en ese lugar, poco a poco iba elevándose el vehículo, por un momento pensé que era Chat quien lo estaba levantando, y si bien comprobé que no estaba herido... tampoco era el que levantaba aquella cosa

"por dios..." fue lo que dije al ver al mismo tipo de la armadura levantar el auto con ambos brazos, teniendo a Chat detrás suyo mirando sorprendido

"¡oye tu!" le llamó la atención al villano, quien dejó de reír para ver con enfado a nuestro... aliado creo "¡atrápalo!" y luego cambio a uno de espanto en cuanto vio el auto ser arrojado a él, siendo esquivado a duras penas

"¡¿quien rayos eres tu?!" ordenó el villano mirando furioso al de la armadura

"soy el que te hará desaparecer de aquí" fue lo que dijo aquel ser con armadura a la vez que transformaba ambos brazos en garras.

por mi parte ya no me importó la pelea, ni que él volviera a aparecer, solo me importaba ir con Chat y ver si realmente estaba bien, grité su nombre a la vez que me acercaba, más sin embargo cuando estaba acercándome, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme la la vez que mi vista se hacia borrosa, era tal el dolor que creo que iba aumentando conforme me acercaba con ellos

después de eso, todo se volvió negro

 **Adrien Pvo**

"¡ladybug!" grité a todo pulmón al ver a mi compañera desmayarse cuando se acercaba a mi posición

"¡ve por tu amiga, yo lo entretengo!" dijo Zeus antes de correr en dirección al Akuma, sin pensármelo dos veces corrí a ella y la tomé en brazos para luego llevarla a un lugar seguro, siendo una de las azoteas con una cisterna donde la dejé en la parte sombreada

"no te preocupes Ladybug, Zeus y yo nos haremos cargo de él" tan solo le quite un mechón rebelde y acaricie su mejilla antes de ir a donde estaba el sujeto de la armadura

"¡no evitarás que tome los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, seas quien seas!"

"¿estas seguro maldito?" al parecer mi aliado tenia bajo control la situación, pues el enemigo no lograba acercarsele gracias a que Zeus transformó sus brazos en dos enormes masas con concreto con las cuales trataba de golpear al Akuma, y si bien no lo lograba los golpes creaban ondas que si derribaron muy seguido al enemigo. Una vez que dejó de atacar fui con él para luchar también contra el Akuma

"¿como está tu compañera?" me preguntó

"esta bien, gracias por preguntar"

"¿no deberías estar con ella en este momento?"

"debo que atrapar primero al Akuma para que ella pueda purificarlo, además ya usó el Lucky Charm, ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para que se deshiciera su transformación"

"¿que tiene de malo lo último? ustedes son compañeros"

"si, pero ninguno conoce la identidad del otro, ya que es muy peligroso que ambos conozca a la persona detrás de la máscara"

"eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida"

"¡ya dejen de parlotear ustedes dos!" nos gritó el hombre al que no le pareció que lo hayamos ignorado, tanto Zeus como yo nos miramos y quedamos de acuerdo en algo antes de que transformará sus brazos en garras y yo me colocará en posición de ataque

era hora de acabar con esto

 **Marinette pvo**

"mmmm ¿que pasó?" me pregunté una vez que logré recobrar la conciencia, me sentía sumamente mareada y mi cuerpo ni se diga, era como si el Akuma hubiese trapeado el piso conmigo mientras estaba fuera de combate

"¿Marinette?" escuché una vocesita a mi lado derecho, y mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a Tikki a mi lado, sin embargo aun tenía el traje de Ladybug, hay no, si Tikki esta aquí y aun tengo el traje puesto, eso significa que...

"ninja tres tres, aquí shogun ¿me copias?" me encontraba de nuevo en Nueva York, el de mi subconsciente... o el de Tikki, a estas alturas ya no se que es lo que está pasando

"ballesta uno uno en camino, tiempo estimado dos minutos, seguimos la ruta" una vez que logré orientarme, me di cuenta que James, el hombre al que vimos pelear con el encapuchado, se encontraba sentado con una expresión seria mientras miraba su cuchillo la cual estaba afilando, también me percaté de que íbamos Tikki y yo dentro de lo que parecía un tanque o un vehículo de transporte militar blindado

"Tikki ¿como terminamos aquí?"

"no lo se Marinette, también estoy confundida, creí que esto solo ocurría cuando dormíamos"

"bien, sea como sea hay que buscar la forma de salir antes de que el Akuma haga mas desastres" ella asintió y me levanté para dirigirme a la puerta y así salir de ahí, hasta que uno de los cinco soldados (incluyendo a James) habló

"¿que diablos estamos haciendo aquí? se supone que somos pacificadores que tratamos con civiles, esto de la zona roja es para esos putos de Blackwatch" ¿zona roja?... por los monstruos que vi la otra vez, deben pertenecer a esta zona... y creo que a este paso voy a aprender mas de una palabra que jamás deberé decir en mi vida

"¿lo dices enserio? ¿quieres dejarle esta misión a esos hijos de perra asesinos de bebés? ¡harían volar toda la ciudad si les diera la gana!" ahora comprendo por que el tipo de la armadura mencionaba a la Blackwatch con desprecio, si eran capaces de asesinar a unos bebés, no quiero imaginarme lo que harían con una ciudad entera

"ok, ya entendí idiota"

"Marinette es hora de irnos" a pesar de que era como un fantasma ahí, traté de no tocar a ninguno de ellos para que no se percataran de mi presencia, pero un ruido de algo acercándose llamó mi atención, lo siguiente que pasó fue que el tanque estaba dando vueltas descontrolado y tratando de que Tikki no recibiera el daño, la cubrí con mis manos, al mismo tiempo que yo era impactada violentamente con los muros del vehículo, volviendo a quedar inconsciente en el proceso

 **Adrien pvo**

"con que esto hace que las personas tengan habilidades especiales" dijo Zeus al ver en el frasco a la mariposa de color negro con púrpura

"si, este pequeño es el responsable de que las personas con sentimientos negativos se vuelvan super villanos"

"me sorprende que este espécimen pueda hacer eso"

"no es una mariposa en si, es una creación de Hawk Moth enviada para robarnos nuestros poderes"

"pues al parecer no le a funcionado el plan, a propósito ¿que pasará con la persona?" señala al hombre inconsciente

"estará bien, siempre y cuando este Akuma no sea liberado"

"... ok"

después de esa charla, los dos fuimos a donde estaba Ladybug, le pedí que me vendara los ojos con un trapo que se encontraba por ahí para poder acercarme, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando sin previo aviso caminó a ella a pesar de que le dije que no debía verla, solo para terminar por saber que su traje no se había desvanecido, de hecho los puntos de sus pendientes no se habían borrado, lo más extraño era que parecía sudar mucho, su respiración era agitada y gruñia como si hubiese sido lastimada de gravedad

"debe tener un una pesadilla muy fuerte como para que esté así"

"entonces mejor la despierto ya"

"no te precipites chico. A como la veo, no es un sueño cualquiera ¿has escuchado del efecto sonámbulo?"

"aaaah si, se cual es"

"bueno, ella debe sufrir algo parecido donde el cuerpo no llega a moverse como un sonámbulo normal, pero el despertarla sería muy peligroso para ella"

"¿entonces que haré? no puedo dejarla aquí, podría sucederle algo"

"nos quedaremos aquí en lo que despierta, solo espero que sea antes de que termine su transformación"

"ojalá sea así Zeus" me quedé contemplando a mi lady aun sufriendo pir la pesadilla que tenía, si pudiera ser posible entraría en su mente para ayudarla a que terminará con ello, solo espero que esté bien

 **Marinette pvo**

"... mmmm espero... que esto no sea tan seguido" fue lo que dije una vez que volví a despertar de mi letargo, afortunadamente Tikki no sufrió ningún daño, pero no podría decirse lo mismo de mi, pues los golpes y raspones llegaron incluso a deshacer un poco el traje, lo cual jamás pensé que fuera posible, en cuanto se aclaró mi vista, pude ver a unas aves que tenían aspecto demoníaco, para luego vislumbrar un escenario de muerte, todos los soldados que vi hace un momento vivos, ahora se encontraban en el suelo, todos cubiertos de sangre, tan solo ver eso me hizo cubrirme la boca con una mano para ahogar un grito, a la vez que pensaba en las familias de todos ellos. Entre mis pensamientos también llegó a cruzar por mi mente ¿como es que logré sobrevivir al ser expulsada del tanque? no lo sabía, pero no fui la única que logró vivir para contarlo pues a un metro de mi comenzaba a despertar James, aunque por el entrenamiento que debió tener logró despavilarse mas pronto

".. . tres tres ¿cual es el estado de tu escuadrón" tanto él como yo escuchamos una radio, pero ninguno de los dos sabía donde estaba "ninja tres tres, aquí shogun, responde cambio, responde cambio" tras aquel segundo llamado, ambos vimos el artefacto de donde provenía, estando este encima de un cadaver, a lo que James fue a contestar "ninja tres tres ¿alguna baja que evacuar?"

"sh-shogun, aquí ninja tres tres"

"recibido ¿cual es el estado de tu escuadrón?"

"voy a ver"

una vez que el soldado comenzó a inspeccionar el área, yo solo me senté y abracé mis rodillas, dejando salir mi llanto, ya no quería ver eso, no quería seguir en ese lugar olvidada por dios "Marinette..." llegué a escuchar a Tikki preocupada, pero no quise alzar la mirada

"Tikki... quiero regresar a casa, quiero estar con mamá y papá, quiero que esto acabe"

"lo se, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos buscar la forma para salir de esta pesadilla"

"esto no es una pesadilla, y lo sabes"

"pero Marinette..."

"¡mira a tu alrededor Tikki! ¡¿crees que esto es una simple pesadilla? ¿un mal sueño?!" grité desesperada, viendola a los ojos con rabia y depresión "¡esto pasó realmente, millones de vidas se perdieron y todo gracias a que no estuvimos ahí!"

"Marinette por favor tranquilisate"

"¡no! ¡no pienso hacer eso hasta que salga de este infierno al que llaman Nueva York! y ahora solo falta que algo caiga del cielo para matarnos" uno cuando está un una situación de sumo estrés y desesperación, no puede evitar decir cosas sin sentido alguno, pero pocas veces esas cosas se vuelven realidad pues se llegó a escuchar que algo descendía a una velocidad vertiginosa, ese algo impactó en el concreto y creó una onda expansiva que derribó al soldado y a mi, en cuanto levanté la mirada, quedé en un estado de shock al ver al encapuchado en el lugar de impacto, y James también se encontraba sorprendido de verlo

"maldita sea... Alex Mercer" un momento ¿ese hombre se llamaba igual que mi profesor de química?

"¿Alex Mer...? oh diablos. Red Crow, tenemos a Alex Mercer en la posición tres cuatro, repito, Alex Mercer está en la posición tres cuatro, esperamos órdenes" llegué a escuchar por la radio que tomó James al hombre con un tono sumamente nervioso

"ninja tres tres, aquí Red Crow, estamos enviando refuerzos hacia tu posición. No persigas a Mercer, repito, no..."

"Red Crow recuerdalo, yo no soy de la puta blackwatch" en cuanto cortó la comunicación, tomó su cuchillo y corrió en dirección a Mercer, por inercia traté de detenerlo pues sabía de lo que era capaz (mas o menos).

vi como pasó el filo del cuchillo por el cuello de Alex, vi como la sangre salió a borbotones de esa zona, sin embargo también vi como con un simple movimiento mandaba a volar a James, para luego levantarse y voltear a donde se encontraba el soldado, sin daño alguno de la cortada, negó con la cabeza en señal de decepción y se marchó caminando. Por otro lado, James tomó una fotografía de una niña, suponía que era Amaya pues su semblante se oscureció antes de levantarse.

quería estar ahí, físicamente hablando, decirle que no era bueno que lo siguiera, lamentablemente solo era una espectadora de un mundo apocalíptico, una, dos, tres apuñaladas logró darle a Mercer antes de que lo volviera a mandar a volar, y el muy desgraciado se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al soldado de forma neutral "¿que más sabes hacer?" fue todo lo que dijo a James, sin moverse de su lugar y mirándolo fijamente. En ese momento pensé en algo que de seguro también lo debió haber hecho James

" _¿que diablos tramaba este hombre?_ "

* * *

baldurprime:gracias por tu opinión, ojalá te guste esta historia

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: es cierto, y dejame decirte que no falta mucho (por no decir que nada) para que Ladybug y Chat Noir sepa la identidad del otro, solo Zeus será más difícil de ser descubierto

y con esto termino por hoy Blacklight, ahora sigue por actualizar Miraculous and Darkness, espero les haya gustado el capítulo y se aceptan cualquier comentario (excepto insultos)

nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

**Marinette pvo**

luego de que se quedara mirando a James neutralmente, hizo una seña con la mano, invitandolo a que lo siguiera, para después alejarse caminando

El soldado no lo pensó dos veces para ir tras él, mas sin embargo yo no estaba segura, es decir ¿como perseguiria a alguien que tuvo la fuerza para arrojar un tanque sin esfuerzo alguno, en un lugar donde formaciones carnosas cubrían parte de los edificios? aun así tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme para siempre en ese lugar, además Tikki me daba ánimos sabiendo como estaba.

tanto James como yo fuimos subiendo un montículo de escombros y autos chocados pir donde Alex caminó, y ni bien llegamos a la cima cuando varias aves con el virus aparecieron de la nada, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ir más allá del montículo

"que ¿crees no te seguiré ahí abajo? jejeje" escuché a James hablar con cierta emoción, se notaba que el odio que le profesaba a Mercer era abrumador, suerte que no se encontraba Hawk Moth o de lo contrario ni Chat ni yo tendríamos nuestros Miraculous.

se que todo lo que estaba observando no podría afectarme, sin embargo era mejor estar seguros pues cuando se volcó el tanque realmente sentí los golpes, por lo que avance junto con James de forma cautelosa. Mi corazón tuvo un paro prácticamente cuando parte de un edificio cayó a un lado mio, la calle estaba en ruinas y los edificios ni se diga, pero era aquella cosa rojiza que salía deñ suelo lo que me aterraba ya que jamás había visto algo lejanamente parecido

"¿hola? ¿hay alguien?" escuchamos a una persona unos metros más adelante, tan solo tuvimos que caminar un poco más para ver a alguien en el suelo, era un soldado con el mismo uniforme que los otros que vi "¡ayudame! ¡ayudame por favor! ¡no puedo moverme!" tal parecía que se había lastimado la columna James avanzó rápido para prestar ayuda al pobre hombre, pero luego "oh no, no ¡maldición nooooarhlr!" un... un... ¡una bestia le arrancó la parte superior de la cintura! Y más adelante se encontraba Alex Mercer, quien no movió ni un dedo por el soldado.

El miedo que tenia en ese momento fue transformándose poco a poco en enojo, para luego pasar a la furia, ese hombre que murió pudo tener una familia que lo esperaba en su hogar, y ahora ya no podría volver al igual que los anteriores, debían tener a algún conocido y el mismo va a recibir la peor de las noticias

"¡Mercer, no huyas de mi!" gritó a todo pulmón y seguir al encapuchado, cosa que yo también hice, ignorando por completo a Tikki quien me decía que me calmara y pensara mejor las cosas.

había dado la vuelta en una calle aquel hombre cuando un helicoptero apareció y nos apuntó con sus luces "sargento Heller, está entrando a zona restringida de la Blackwacht" hasta apenas hace unos segundos lo tomaba como otro soldado, ahora se que era un sargento "no se mueva de su posición, un transporte viene en camino para..." de la nada, Mercer apareció saltando de la ventana de un edificio, pateando la cola del helicoptero para hacerle perder el control al piloto "!AAAAAAAAHH!"

"¡diablos!" en una décima de segundo, los dos saltamos al frente para evitar ser hechos puré por varias toneladas de metal, por alguna razón sentí que aún siendo un recuerdo, era posible que muriera aquí "¡¿que no dejas de correr?!" escuché gritarle James al encapuchado, pero yo tenía la mirada fija en la sombra gigante que se encontraba al otro lado de la cortina de humo, lo que atravesó esa capa... jamás lo olvidaré "¡¿pero que...?!" James y yo caímos de la sorpresa al tener en frente a un monstruo de proporciones colosales, superando en altura a algunos edificios, uno de sus brazos era extremadamente grande cual muralla, con la cual era capaz de hacer trizas a cualquiera (buscar como 'Goliath' de prototype) "" ¡¿qu-que diablos...?!" al ver como esté levantaba el puño, no dudamos y comenzamos una carrera por nuestras vidas, ninguno giró hacia atrás a pesar de que lo teníamos relativamente cerca, mientras huía de aquella criatura, comencé a recordar los buenos momentos que tuve, cuando mis padres jugaban de niña conmigo, cuando conocí la playa, la ves que me ingresaron a jardín de niños y dijeron que siempre me esperarían afuera de las puertas, que todo iba a estar bien, mis primeras buenas calificaciones, la primaria, curiosamente cuando conocí a Chloe, la ves que descubrí mi gusto por el diseño al ver en televisión una pasarela con los diseños de Gabriel Agreste, el día que entré al instituto, donde además de conocer a Alya, a Nino y a Adrien,, también conocí a Tikki, a Chat, me volví Ladybug y he enfrentado sin número de enemigos,uno tras otro más fuerte que el anterior. No, no me iba a dar por vencida, de ningun modo me dejaría vencer así sin más.

En cuanto dejé de reflexionar acerca de mi vida, salté al tener la ventana de lo que fue un edificio, James también lo hizo a duras penas, logrando ambos eludir al monstruo

"¿como puede un virus hacer algo así?" era curioso escucharlo decir eso ya que yo también me lo preguntaba ¿como un simple virus podía crear semejante monstruo? esa pregunta en vez de tener una respuesta, trajo a otro monstruo de menor tamaño que atacó al sargento, mas sin embargo no tardó mucho para que él lo acabara

¿han sentido alguna vez que alguien te observa atrás de ti? eso es lo que sentí cuando Alex Mercer nos veía, pero ¿por que sentí eso? se supone que era un recuerdo de la cual no fui participe. Vi como James fue corren corriendo a él con intención de acabar con su existencia, pero nada pudo hacer pues uno de los brazos del encapuchado se deformó y fue tomado del cuello, corrí y tomé dicho brazo para liberarlo a la vez que James lo atravesaba con su navaja, quedé congelada en cuanto vi su otro brazo deformarse y observaba a su presa con enojo "!no te atrevas!" grité a todo pulmón, esperando que aunque fuese una imagen que extrañamente puedo tocar, se detuviera

pero sucedió

Mercer había logrado si cometido, vi como con su brazo atravesaba el torso de James sin piedad alguna, luego de eso arrojó el cuerpo al suelo, dejándolo a su suerte.

Yo solo me quedé hay, con la mirada perdida en Heller mientras quedaba arrodillada junto a él, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar sin pudiese evitarlo, pues no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que Heller debió sacrificar, solo para terminar así, y yo sin poder evitarlo.

pero después de eso, todo se volvió blanco

y luego fui escuchando una voz conocida... era una muy familiar

" _¡ladybug!_ "

¿chat?

* * *

se me ocurrió hacer este ya que la escena no me dejaba en paz, ahora si vamos con el otro del cuervo

nos vemos


	8. Historia de Merce:, versión oficial

Bienvenido al programa de entrenamiento de la Blackwatch, la unidad militar mas elitista del mundo. Como nuevo integrante, se te demostrará información con los hechos más relevantes de esta unidad, aceptando que bajo ninguna circunstancia se deberá revelar dicha información, de lo contrario será juzgado como traidor

Ahora mismo, repasaremos los hechos mas importantes desde inicios de la organización hasta la actualidad

La Blackwatch fue creada para proteger a Norteamérica de un ataque biológico luego de que el gobierno tuviese sospechas sobre la creación de un arma viral por parte del gobierno ruso

En 1963, el virus de Blacklight, creado por la empresa farmacéutica Gentek y siendo una versión mutada de lo que iba a ser la cura para el cáncer, el Redlight, infectó y destruyó toda la población de hope en Idaho

Tras una búsqueda de civiles, encontraron y detuvieron a una única sobreviviente. Elizabeth Greene nombre clave: Madre

Fue como una incubadora para el virus

La Blackwatch, junto con Gentek, recibieron la orden de eliminar todo rastro del virus de forma pacífica, usando la fuerza solamente de ser necesario

Tras terminar de eliminar todo rastro del virus en el exterior en 1970, las operaciones se redujeron en sólo simulacros de contención y limpieza hasta el 2008, donde uno de los científicos de Gentek, llamado Alex Mercer, aparentemente en un ataque de paranoia neurótica, robo un vial del virus, y lo liberó.

Mercer fue neutralizado al instante, y su cuerpo fue infectado con el virus de Blacklight. Teníamos la idea de que no causaría más problemas

Pero nos equivocamos

El virus se acopló al ADN de Mercer, logrando resucitarlo, y otorgándole habilidades sobrehumanas, pasando así a ser una prioridad para nuestra unidad, llegando a recibir el nombre clave de Zeus

Mercer asaltó las oficinas principales de Gentek, y liberó a Elizabeth Greene 'Madre'

En tan sólo 18 días, el virus abarcó la totalidad de Manhattan, y los intentos por detener la infección de formas convencionales fracasaron

Por lo tanto, y por parte del entonces General Peter Randall, se tomó la decisión de usar una solución nuclear, el proyecto FIREBREAK

Sin embargo, la traición del Capitán Robert Cross, conocido como 'el especialista' por ser el elemento más sobresaliente de la Blackwatch, conllevó a que Mercer se enterara del proyecto FIREBREAK, robara la bomba, y lo hiciese explotar en el océano

Creímos que la explosión logró acabar con Mercer

Volvimos a equivocarnos

Fin del informe inicial

* * *

Y está es la versión de la historia de lo ocurrido en el mundo de Alex por parte de la Blackwatch, pero ¿será esa la historia completa? ¿Todo lo que se vio fue la verdad? ¿O hay más cosas que se están ocultando mucho mejor que la identidad de Ladybug y Chat Noir?

Ahora a continuar con la historia


	9. Chapter 9

**Nueva York / 12:35 horas**

Un taxi se encontraba abandonado en medio de la calle mientras una especie de entre ramas y tentáculos lo empezaba a cubrir, provocando que uno de los amortiguadores cediera ante la presión ejercida por dichas cosas

"despejado" dijo un hombre de traje militar obscuro con una máscara de oxígeno y una metralleta en la mano, siendo seguido por otras seis personas con la misma vestimenta por una calle de nueva york hecho un caos. Mientras tanto un hombre encapuchado los observaba desde lo alto de un edificio aledaño a dicha calle, y al lado suyo se encontraba un chico de cabello rubio con un traje de cuero asemejandose a un gato

"Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste, soy hijo de uno de los mejores diseñadores de París. Me reconocen como modelo, estudiante sobresaliente, millonario, un hijo prodigio

Pero tengo un secreto"

Una vez que ven que los militares se van, no se lo piensan dos veces y se dejan caer al vacío, el primero llegando a impactar con el suelo y formar un cráter de tamaño considerable mas no sufre ningún daño, mientras que el rubio alargó su bastón y lo encajó en el suelo para luego descender sin problemas. Asegurándose de que no fueron vistos, empiezan a correr del lado contrario a una velocidad extraordinaria, llegando a una calle la cual fue bloqueada con una especie de puerta de metal gigante, sin embargo, el encapuchado uso un auto como trampolín y de un salto lo pasa a duras penas formando otro cráter más pequeño al aterrizar para seguir corriendo. Entre tanto Chat vuelve a usar su bastón para agrandarlo de nueva cuenta y utilizarla como garrocha, logrando así saltar el portón

"hace tiempo, un objeto apareció de la nada, un anillo en especial, en el cual dormía una criatura ancestral. Un kwami, llamado Plagg" Después de usar un camión y un poste de luz de apoyo, siguen corriendo y a la vez trepan por un edificio para llegar al techo y continuar por su camino

"ahora salvo, lucho, derroto, me transformo

sin embargo, hay una nueva misión que debo cumplir, y debo completarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

 **11:43 pm**

Ya en la noche, aquel grupo de soldados caminaba con las armas apuntando a cualquier lado por si algo pasara

"fantasma nueve en tierra ¿tienen el objetivo a la vista? Cambio"

"negativo"

Hubieran seguido su camino de no ser por el grito que escucharon a la derecha, en un callejón

"¡auxilio!"

"esperen" ordenó el líder del grupo

"¡ayúdenme!" suplicó una mujer rubia sumamente agotada y con la ropa hecha jirones

"¡no se mueva!"

"¡ayúdenme por favor!" presa del cansancio se dejó caer en el líder el cual la atrapó en sus brazos, al voltear los uniformados al callejón, un sujeto deforme de aspecto horrible y con un ojo apareció buscando a su presa, al encontrar no una sino a siete personas al otro lado lanza un rugido espeluznante y junto con una docena más que aparecieron fueron tras ellos, el líder dejó a la mujer en el suelo para juntarse con sus compañeros y apuntar a los enemigos

"¡muy bien abran fuego!" la lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar y varios de ellos fueron derribados por los proyectiles, convirtiéndose todo eso en una salpicadera de sangre que manchó gran parte de las paredes. Una de aquellas criaturas se reincorporó tras el ataque solo para recibir un tiro en la cabeza

"Todo despejado, muévanse. Tú, ven conmigo"

Dos de ellos se acercaron a la chica que lloraba desconsolada de rodillas y con las manos tapando su rostro "a ella también" es lo que le dice su compañero para luego sacar una pistola y apuntar a la mujer, la rubia al quitarse las manos de la cara y levantar la mirada quedó atónita al ver el cañón de dicha arma

La detonación se escuchó, y el cuerpo de la chica se desplomó sin vida

Más sin embargo, fueron vistos

"¡es él!" Alex Mercer o 'Zeus' por parte de los militares, se encontraba mirándolos serio desde su posición como ellos le apuntaban con sus armas, estando a su derecha Chat Noir quien también los miraba serio y con odio puro

"lamentaran haberlo hecho" tras lo dicho por Chat, Mercer transformó ambas extremidades en garras y sin titubear fue directo con el grupo de soldados que ya le estaban disparando, a los cuales a uno le abrió el estómago, a otro lo arrojó al aire para partirlo por la mitad, al tercero lo tomó de la cabeza para arrojarlo a un auto al otro lado de la calle y al cuarto también lo rebanó en dos partes después de cubrirse de un proyectil de lanzacohetes al transformar su brazo derecho en una espada, más sin embargo fue sorprendido por un último soldado en pie que también le disparó otro proyectil. En todo el combate, Chat se mantuvo al margen pues él era como un fantasma ahí, solo podía ver mas no interactuar

Vio como una capa densa de humo se originó con aquella explosión, pero gracias a su visión desarrollada pudo ver como Alex consumía al soldado que había estampado contra un auto, para luego cambiar su apariencia y hacerse pasar por él.

La trampa funcionó en cuanto el último soldado llegó a auxiliarlo, la que le esperaba al pobre infeliz por atacar a esa mujer "¿Donde está el comandante a cargo?" fue lo que preguntó Alex al soldado

"señor, está en Time Square. Eh pedido un transpor..." no llegó a terminar la oración ya que las garras de Alex lo habían atravesado desde la boca del estómago

"eso no sera necesario" una vez que obtuvo la información que necesitaba, arrojó el cadáver y avanzó a Time Square, siendo seguido por Chat Noir

 **Al día siguiente**

 **07:12 pm**

Tras haber visto como Mercer destruía todo un pelotón, varios infectados y uno que otro tanque, salieron de ahí y llegaron a una zona en especial donde ya los esperaba alguien

"tenemos menos de una hora ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó el extraño

"el último responsable de todo esto, muere esta noche" fue lo que respondió Mercer, mientras que Adrien se dedicaba a observar el panorama

"eso si logramos sobrevivir, dime ¿estas listo?"

"nací para esto" respondieron ambos

* * *

 **(semanas antes)**

 **Adrien pvo**

Se que Zeus me advirtió sobre no tocar a Ladybug por estar ella en un especie de sueño, transe, lo que sea, pero verla gritar y lamentándose de algo fue más que suficiente para intentar despertarla.

Sin pedirle permiso al hombre, tomé de los hombros a mi compañera y la llamé, no, prácticamente le grité para que despertara de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Fue una acción muy estúpida de mi parte sabiendo la advertencia de Zeus, pero la desesperación de no poder hacer nada invadió todo mi ser y no pude mantenerme sereno por más tiempo

A pesar de haberlo desobedecido, los ojos de mi lady fueron abriéndose al poco tiempo de que insistí "¡Ladybug! Oh que alegría"

"¿Chat? ¿Eres tú?" me preguntó ella en un tono débil y con los ojos entre abiertos, como si en vez de haber recuperado fuerzas, las haya perdido

"si mi lady, soy yo" fue lo que le dije a la vez que la sostenía entre mis brazos, importandome poco si ella me reclamase por tal acción. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió después me tomó de sorpresa pues de la nada me abrazó con fuerza y la escuché sollozando en mi hombro, tan solo correspondí al abrazo dejando que ella se desahogara

"¿te encuentras bien Ladybug?" preguntó Zeus acercándose a nosotros, ya que en el pequeño lapso se mantuvo a distancia, respetando así nuestra privacidad, pero mi lady me tomó por sorpresa de nuevo al verla aterrarse de solo ver a nuestro aliado

"¡aléjate, aléjate de mí! " gritó ella tratando de zafarse de mi para poder escapar, así que quise saber la razón del por que actuaba así

"Ladybug ¿que ocurre?"

"¡Chat tenemos que alejarnos de él ya!"

"¿pero por qué? Si él nos ayudó"

"¿que?"

"si, mira" alcé el frasco donde tenía alojado a la pequeña mariposa para corroborar que decía la verdad "de no haber sido por su ayuda, aun seguiríamos en combate contra el Akuma" Ladybug quedó en silencio, al parecer procesando lo que había dicho, algo un tanto raro pues no era tan complicado saber que alguien mas nos ayudó

"... y-yo, yo te pido disculpas, aaaah pensé que eras otro Akuma"

"no te preocupes Ladybug, mi apariencia en sí no es muy adecuado que digamos" respondió él para luego presentarlo a mi compañera

"Ladybug, te presento a Zeus, Zeus ella es mi compañera y futura novia Ladybug" ante la respuesta que di, mi lady me dio un codazo en los costados

"lamento el haberlos atacado en nuestro primer encuentro, sinceramente no tenía conocimiento de ustedes en ese momento"

"Zeus proviene de un mundo diferente al de nosotros, aunque la división gráfica del planeta es idéntica al suyo"

"¿de otro mundo?... Con razón contaste cosas que no han sucedido aquí" dijo Ladybug reflexionando lo que escuchamos de Zeus

"así es, mi mundo es muy parecido en gran parte de aspectos al suyo, solo que ahí no contamos con héroes como ustedes" fue en eso que recordé las palabras de Zeus reclamandonos por no haber estado en Nueva York para salvar su mundo, y por la expresión de mi lady al parecer también había recordado ese momento

"Zeus... Cuando nos contaste sobre el virus... ¿Tu eres portador?" la pregunta no era acusatoria pues no persibí ningún tono molesto, pero aun así me encontraba atento a la situación y giré mi mirada al mencionado

"si" quedé sorprendido por la respuesta que dio, pero si era así ¿no debería estar muerto? Es decir, a todo humano le ha afectado mínimo uno y en gran medida ¿que era diferente ese del resto?

"lo siento mucho, de verdad lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido en tu mundo" dijo ella con pesar en su voz, estaba algo confundido por la situación pero, nadie en su sano juicio querría estar en un apocalípsis

"no te preocupes Ladybug, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido haya, mi lugar de origen está en otro universo prácticamente"

"pero si hubiésemos estado ahí tal vez..."

"nuestros mundos no estaban conectados en ese momento, no hubo forma de que se enteraran de todo lo que estaba pasando, así que no te culpes por algo de lo que aún no tenías conocimiento"

"Zeus tiene razón Ladybug, no te sientas mal por lo que pasó haya, mejor ¿que le parece si la invito a cenar esta noche en la torre Eiffel?" mi lady no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante mi proposición, creo que es mi día de suerte y diga que si

"tal vez, pero será en otra ocasión gatito" o quizás no... Momento ¡dijo tal vez!

"bueno tengo entendido que sus transformaciones no duran mucho tiempo, así que sería lo mejor purificar el Akuma y restaurar todo" Los dos asentimos a lo dicho por Zeus y liberé al Akuma para que pudiese ser purificado

"Ya causaste mucho daño pequeño akuma" Ladybug abrió su yo-yo "Yo te libero del mal" lanzó su yo-yo hacia el akumas atrapandolo "te tengo" liberó a la mariposa ahora blanca "Vuela alto pequeña mariposa. Mirculous Ladybug" y millones de mariquitas aparecieron, reconstruyendo todo a su paso "lo logramos" como siempre, ambos chocamos nuestros puños, solo que esta vez fue menos enérgico pues mi lady aun se veía un poco débil "esperen ¿cuanto tiempo llevo transformada?"

"la verdad, después de usar tu Lucky Charm, aún no has vuelto a tu forma civil ¿como lo haces?" le pregunté como buen gato que soy, sobretodo para así durar mucho más tiempo en combate, hasta tal vez podría usar más de una vez mi cataclismo en una sola transformación

"no lo sé, esto es nuevo para mi"

"supongo que debe ser alguna nueva habilidad o algo relacionado a tus poderes. Bueno, es hora que me retire, debo arreglar unas cosas, de todas formas si algún otro Akuma aparece y causa estragos, estaré ahí para apoyarlos" quizás aun sigamos resentidos por lo de Volpina, pero pude notar que este hombre era muy diferente a ella

"gracias Zeus" fue lo último que dijo mi lady antes de que nuestro aliado se marchara.

Después de aquello, cada quien se fue por su camino, yo regresé a la escuela donde de seguro recibiría una reprimenda por parte del profesor por no haber estado con el resto del grupo, cosa que si pasó, pero me sorprendió que Marinette también le llamaran la atención por lo mismo, a lo mejor fue a buscarme antes que el profesor Mercer, de cualquier forma se lo compensare por haberla preocupado

A pesar del ataque del Akuma, las clases se reanudaron y todos volvimos a nuestro salón, para mi mala suerte y el de Marinette, el profesor nos dejó trabajos extra por desaparecer del grupo, en mi caso fue hacer un ensayo sobre los átomos, desde su descubrimiento, los modelos que se usaron para presentarlo, las personas que estuvieron involucradas, sus valores, etc. Con Marinette fue realizar una investigación sobre las composiciones químicas más comunes y sus efectos en cualquier ambiente

Agradecía que ese día no tuviese nada programado en mi itinerario, a lo que al terminar las clases me transforme en Chat Noir y regresé a mi casa sin ser visto por las cámaras, no tenía humor en esa ocasión para hacer frente a mi padre o a Nathalie pues de encontrarme con ellos sabía que recibiría alguna actividad extracurricular de último minuto

Más sin embargo, apenas entré a mi habitación, sentí un fuerte mareo seguido de un horrible dolor de cabeza. Traté de deshacer la transformación pero las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en mi garganta por el intenso dolor que sufría, logrando solamente llegar a la cama antes de caer inconsciente en la misma

.

.

.

"Adrien" abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo pánico de que haya sido descubierto por Nathalie o algún otro personal de la mansión. Sin embargo, me sorprendí al estar en un extraño lugar completamente blanco, no se lograba distinguir ningún muro ni el piso, de hecho no sabía si estaba bajo algún techo o era el cielo "Adrien" volví a escuchar a alguien hablarme y revisé por todos lados de donde provenía aquella voz femenina "Adrien" fue en esa última cuando giré atrás mío, y lo que vi fue impactante

"¿ma... Mamá?"

"hola hijo" una vez que reconocí a la persona que más extrañaba, la abracé al instante y las lágrimas brotaron sin que pudiese evitarlo

"eres tú, de verdad eres tú" dije a la vez que reforzaba el abrazo, no quería perderla de nuevo

"siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo en estos años hijo, realmente me hubiese gustado verte crecer, compartir cada momento tanto bueno como malo"

"eso no importa mamá, estas aquí, conmigo"

"siempre he estado contigo Adrien, no físicamente, pero siempre estuve cerca tuyo, justo aquí" fue lo que me dijo tocando con su dedo mi pecho, justo en el corazón "y puedo decir con toda seguridad, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, del hombre en que te has convertido"

"gracias mamá, no sabes lo que significa eso para mí"

"también se que sientes algo por tu compañera de batallas" esto último lo dijo en tono burlon y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza del momento... Un segundo

"¿tu sabes que soy...?"

"¿Chat Noir? Claro que si, como te dije, siempre he estado contigo, solo te pido que tengas mucho cuidado a la hora de enfrentar un Akuma, me dolería mucho si algo te llegara a pasar"

"no te preocupes madre, estaré bien. Además, los héroes siempre ganan ¿no?"

"si, y tu eres mi gran héroe, seas Chat Noir o no" en ese momento, sentí como la alegría inundaba todo mi ser, por fin pude volver a ver a mi madre y ella estaba orgullosa de mí "y si fuera por mi, le enseñaría a Ladybug tus fotos de cuando eras un bebé"

"¡mamá!" y el momento se rompió

"¿que? Sería genial que ella te conociera cuando eras un pequeño, te veías tan tierno con tu traje de marinero"

"¡mamá!" ok, ya me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Fue en eso que ambos escuchamos un ruido extraño

"no me queda mucho tiempo hijo así que escuchame con atención. Algo muy grave se avecina a París, algo que hará ver a los Akumas como un simple juego a comparación de estos enemigos, tú y Ladybug deben prepararse para lo que viene, todo Paris cuenta con ustedes"

"pero ¿de que hablas mamá?"

"me tengo que ir Adrien" sentí como ella me dejó abrazar y la vi alejarse de mí a la vez que se iba desvaneciendo. No, no podía permitirlo, no perdería a mi madre de nuevo

"¡mamá espera!"

"se que lograrás superar esta prueba"

 _Y aunque camine por el valle de la sombra de la muerte, no temeré de ningún mal_

"¡espera, no me dejes!"

 _Por que tu estas conmigo_

"estaré contigo siempre hijo, te amo"

 _Tu vara y tu bastón, me reconfortaran_

"¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁ!"

* * *

Y hasta aquí por ahora, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios y denle me gusta si les agradó

FernandaWarriorPrincesss: no finjas mi estimada, te reiste de lo último que puse XD


	10. Chapter 10

"oye chico despierta" escuché la voz de Plagg lejano a mí, como si estuviese a kilómetros de distancia, más sin embargo su cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, fue cuando por fin comencé a recuperar el conocimiento

"¿Plagg?"

"no, soy el hada de los dientes ¡por supuesto que soy yo!" cuando mi vista se aclaró, pude verlo a mi derecha con su expresión malhumorada, de seguro tenía hambre y de seguro comenzará a exigir su camembert "por ciento ¿que tanto balbuceabas? No me vayas a salir con que soñabas que tenias una cita con Ladybug"

"Plagg... Vi a mi madre" la respuesta que le dí prácticamente lo había dejado sin habla, no lo culpo, yo también estaba que no me lo creía "pude hablar con ella, pude sentirla cuando la abracé, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí"

"cielos. Disculpa Adrien, pensé que era otro de tus locos sueños, pero me da mucho gusto que hayas podido hablar con ella" me sorprendió escuchar a mi compañero disculparse por haber creído eso, y a la vez me conmovió

"solo desearía que se hubiese quedado, me hace mucha falta"

"donde quiera que esté ella, como te lo dijo, esta orgullosa de ti, y yo también lo estoy" aquellas palabras, siendo dichas por mi kwami, fueron más que suficientes para dejar salir una lagrima

"gracias Plagg"

"por nada chico, ahora ¿como salimos de aquí?"

"¿de mi habitación?" no había entendido la pregunta ya que, bueno escapar de mi propia habitación es de suma facilidad, así que no le encontraba sentido a la misma

"pues si tu habitación es un cuarto de disección de cadáveres humanos" eso último me desconcertó, pero el impacto fue mayor cuando por fin presté atención a mi entorno. Efectivamente el lugar donde me encontraba no era ni un poco parecido a mi habitación, en este se encontraba radiografías de diferentes zonas de un cuerpo humano, varios cajones con instrumentos para uso médico o experimental, y utensilios especiales para uso de cirugías. Sin embargo, lo que quedó como cereza en el pastel fueron tres cosas

1\. En la habitación había un cadáver

2\. Se encontraban dos personas preparándose para realizar una autopsia

3\. Un espejo me hizo ver que no llevaba máscara, aún así mis ojos seguían siendo de aspecto felino

"¿por qué aún conservo el traje pero sin la máscara y estando tú aquí? Pero sobretodo ¿como terminamos en una morgue?"

"a mi ni me preguntes, yo solo quiero mi queso" al menos algo seguía en su lugar. Una vez que me levanté del piso me acerqué a los forenses para tratar de hablar con ellos y quizás poder convencerlos de que guardaran el secreto, sin embargo Plagg se colocó en frente mío y alzó una de sus manitas en señal de que me detuviera "no tan rápido chico, si vas a hacer lo que estoy pensando mejor ni pierdas tu tiempo"

"pero ¿por qué? ¿Que tal si divulgan mi identidad a todo el mundo?"

"no creo que lo hagan, mira esto" sin siquiera hacerme caso al tratar de advertirle de que no hiciera nada tonto, se posicionó en frente de uno he intentó llamar su atención "¡oye cabeza hueca!" casi me daba un paro cardíaco cuando le gritó eso "oigan tarados ¿alguno de ustedes tienen camembert? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! Voy a terminar como el sujeto de aquí atrás por su culpa"

"¡Plagg por favor!"

"espera, falta lo mejor" sin poder evitarlo, Plagg hizo varias morisquetas a ambos forenses, pero ni siquiera se inmutaron, de hecho parecían no haberse percatado de la presencia de ambos "¿ya viste?"

"si... Pero es raro" dije al momento de tocar a uno de ellos en el hombro, era como una ilusión pero sólida. Ambos se acercaron al cadáver y tras leer unos papeles, que de seguro era la descripción del hombre sin vida, uno de ellos lo observó detenidamente

"hey, conozco a este hombre, era parte del proyecto de desarrollo de Blacklight" black... ¿Que?

"pues, al parecer ya no lo es"

"su nombre era... Mercer, Alex J. La persona más cercana a él es Mercer, Dana A." un momento, ahora que lo observaba bien, era muy parecido a mi profesor de química

"¿crees que sea su esposa?"

"no tengo ni idea, no me vayas a salir con que la quieres conquistar"

"es mi problema, no el tuyo" ese hombre no perdía el tiempo al parecer, ojalá la tal Dana ni se fije en él "... ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con el sujeto de pruebas del cincuenta y uno?"

"no se y ni tengo ganas de averiguarlo, solo quiero regresar a casa y tomar una buena cerveza, esto de hacer horas extras me no es de mi agrado" comprendo a su compañero con lo de horas extras pero ¿que habrá querido decir con lo del sujeto de pruebas?

"no aguantas nada"

"cállate y mejor pásame la ocho milímetros" instintivamente me giré para no ver el procedimiento de una autopsia, no me agradaba mucho la idea de ver como rebanaban un cuerpo "empezaré abriendo el torso"

Lo siguiente que escuché fue el jadeo de alguien, seguido por unos gritos de dos personas "¡corre por tu vida idiota!"

"¡llamen a las fuerzas especiales!" cuando me giré, el que era hasta hace unos minutos un muerto, se encontraba de pie, débil, pero de pie, y por un momento había quedado igual que los forenses, hasta que recordé sobre un fenómeno que sucede tras varios intentos fallidos de reanimación y segundos después la persona regresa a la vida, creo que se llamaba el síndrome de Lázaro

Volviendo a la situación, seguimos al nombrado como Alex ya que, si salieron los dos científicos salieron despavoridos y hasta llamaron a la policía, es por que este hombre no era una simple persona que regresó a la vida por el síndrome de Lázaro. En todo el trayecto, Alex estuvo tambaleándose de un lado a otro, a simple vista podía notar que su respiración era entrecortada y pesada, hubo un par de ocasiones donde el pobre llegó a caer al suelo por lo débil que estaba, si hubiese sido por mi lo habría ayudado, pero por alguna razón no podía interactuar más haya del solo sentir las cosas. A pesar de esas veces que cayó, Alex se levantó con dificultad, lo cual demostraba una gran determinación.

Tras un rato siguiéndolo, por fin logramos salir de aquel sitio que, por el escrito en la entrada era el edificio de alguna corporación con el nombre de Gentek. Tanto él como yo comenzamos a escuchar como un helicoptero se iba acercando, a lo que Mercer se ocultó detrás de una furgoneta con el mismo logotipo de la entrada.

Realmente no entendía esto, puede que eso del síndrome de Lázaro sea un caso raro, pero no era necesario llamar al ejército. Una vez que los soldados bajaron del helicoptero comenzaron a discutir con los miembros forenses, si tan solo el motor del transporte se detuviera para poder escucharlos

Y luego pasó lo siguiente

Para mi sorpresa y horror, los mismos del ejército dispararon contra los médicos sin razón alguna ¡¿por qué habían hecho eso?!

Para empeorar las cosas, uno de ellos descubrió a Alex pues cuando giró apuntó con su metralleta, y para cuando este trató de huir fue rodeado por el resto de ellos "¡esperen, esperen!" gritó desesperado

"¡no lo hagan!" grité también a lo que se avecinaba

Todos dispararon contra nosotros sin siquiera escuchar, casi todas las balas dieron con Alex, excepto uno que logró darme en un costado ¡rayos esto es peor de como me lo imaginaba!

"¡¿estás bien?!" preguntó Plagg al verme sentado haciendo presión en la herida

"no... Ellos lo mataron" apenas si lograba hablar por el dolor que sentía en ese momento, pero el no poder evitar la muerte de una persona...

"aaarg ¿que me está pasando?" giré a donde se hallaba Alex y lo que vi me sorprendió, el mismo se había levantado a pesar de la cantidad de balas que lograron darle, a comparación mía que con un disparo lograron tumbarme. Otra cosa que me impresionó fue que al saltar sobre un contenedor de basura, esté alcanzó una altura demasiado grande para un simple humano, y aun teniendo la herida abierta use mi bastón como garrocha para saltar el muro y alcanzarlo

Ninguno de nosotros se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, y aun así corrimos por nuestras vidas pues el ejército nos iba pisando los talones, fue después de un rato que ninguno de los dos pudo más y nos detuvimos en un callejón, Mercer se recargó en un muro mientras que yo me desplomé por la sangre perdida "¡oyeme ni creas que me dejaras aquí chico! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Adrien!" estaba por contestarle a Plagg cuando escuché a alguien hablar, más no era la voz del hombre a mi lado

"enemigo avistado, contacto inminente" alcé mi mano queriendo en un intento fallido de evitar la muerte de Alex, pero fue tarde "tango abatido, misión cumplida"

"No..." dejé caer mi brazo y sentí como las pocas energías que me quedaban se esfumaban

"chico no hables o vas a empeorar"

"Plagg... Hazme un favor..."

"¿que es lo que acabo de decirte?"

"... dile a Ladybug... Que siento... Haberle fallado..."

"no escuchame, tu no fallaste en nada ¿ok? Hiciste lo que pudiste" yo solo pude reír un poco con amargura antes de quejarme del dolor

"si puedes... También dile a... Mi padre que... Lo quiero mucho..."

"¡tu no te vas a morir ¿oíste? Vas a sobrevivir y podrás declararte a Ladybug de la forma más cursi y empalagosa que quieras, pero no dejaré que...!" Plagg levantó ambas orejas al escuchar algo para luego girar atrás suyo, cuando dirigí mi mirada en la dirección de Plagg no lo podía creer

Alex Mercer estaba otra vez de pie, mirando furioso al soldado que estaba distraído, para cuando se dio cuenta fue derribado con una llave y en el proceso fue roto su cuello, para que luego varios tentáculos que sobresalían de Alex atraparan el cuerpo y lo fusionara con el encapuchado, para después cambiar a la apariencia del hombre asesinado "¿como hice eso?" se preguntó a sí mismo, también estaba impactado como nosotros por lo sucedido

"¿que pasó aquí soldado?" llegó otro de ellos justo después de que Alex se transformara "¿y el objetivo? ¿Donde se encuentra? ¡Responde de una vez!" si fuese él, tampoco sabría que decir "¡si no responde ahora tendrá muchos problemas!" maldición, esto se estaba complicando, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada al respecto "muy bien ¡te lo advertí!" en esta ocasión, Alex actuó rápido y lo tomó del cuello para después azotarlo en el suelo y golpearlo a tal grado de sacarle sangre con los puños, y ocurrió lo mismo que con el anterior soldado, solo que esta vez pareció que tuvo un dolor de cabeza después, para luego volver a su forma original

"Alex… Mercer, así que ese es mi nombre" por lo visto ni siquiera su propio nombre era de su conocimiento, pero ahora ya tenía algo, y no solo su nombre "tengo... Una hermana. Él sabía donde está. y-yo se donde está... Dana, debo encontrarla" vi como se alejó del callejón y se perdía en la alejania, mas yo ya no pude pararme, mis ojos se sentian mas pesados y los gritos de Plagg se escuchaban más lejos

Después de eso, todo se volvió negro

.

.

.

"mmmm Plagg apaga la alarma" dije a modo de súplica al escuchar ese sonido molesto

"ñam ñam solo porque me tiene harto" respondió él para luego apagarla y regresar a dormir tanto él como yo... Un minuto "¡Adrien!"

"¡Plagg!" nos levantamos de golpe de la cama y sin importarme nada le di un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido

"¡maldito mocoso, no vuelvas a asustarme así!"

"disculpame Plagg, no quise que todo esto pasara"

"que se me hace que lo hiciste para no darme mi queso, y hablando de queso" rápidamente fue con su tesoro guardado, mientras yo solo negaba con la cabeza, alegandome de estar de nuevo en mi habitación. Luego recordé la herida de bala y retiré parte de mi camisa... Nada, ni una cicatriz o moretón de la misma, no tenia nada, pero lo había sentido

"que extraño"

"oye chico" me habló Plagg

"¿que sucede?"

"por casualidad ¿ya te fijaste en la hora?" levanté una ceja no entendiendo el por que debería fijarme en la hora, pero cuando tomé el reloj y lo vi, palidecí del miedo que hasta estaba por desmayarme

"¡voy a llegar tarde a clases!"

* * *

Otro capitulo recién salido del horno, supongo que los que han leído hasta aquí ya deben estar histéricos con estas preguntas en sus mentes

¡¿Como #€&% :'*$¥ pueden ellos entrar a los recuerdos de Alex?! ¿Y por qué Marinette está con James Heller y no con Mercer?

Bueno la respuesta a la segunda se sabrá en su momento, solo puedo decir que para la primera pregunta deben fijarse bien en los capítulos ya publicados

Una cosa, parte del capítulo fue hecho con fragmentos de otro fic en la cual colaboraba con keiko kimiko en el Fandom de las tortugas ninja, esto lo digo por dos razones: para que no vaya a ver malos entendidos puesto que ella tiene el 75% del crédito y la segunda para recomendarles que visiten su cuenta ya que es buena escritora. Bien seria todo por hoy

Nos vemos en la siguiente


	11. Chapter 11

Habían pasado días desde ese incidente con Adrien donde creyó que dejaría de vivir, y si bien al principio creyó que era un sueño, esa idea se desechó cuando recordó el dolor de la bala y la debilidad que sintió al perder sangre, algo que para nada sucede en una pesadilla común. Al preguntarle a Plagg lo que ocurrió, el pequeño gato le respondió con algo que no esperaba

"chico, eso no fue un sueño, fue un recuerdo"

¿Como podía ser eso un recuerdo? Sobretodo por que jamás tuvo contacto con el hombre encapuchado ni estuvo en una morgue en Nueva York, por que si logró identificar su entorno y no eran las calles conocidas de París. Plagg le comentó que pudo haber obtenido la información en una de sus batallas y apenas se estaban manifestando, y sabía que era un recuerdo pues teniendo miles de años tenía idea de lo que era eso y la imaginación, aún así no entendió aquel recuerdo de alguien con habilidades mutantes. Fue en eso que Adrien recordó su primera platica con Zeus, él les había mencionado de un virus letal y la siguiente vez confesó ser portador de dicho virus, pero ¿como obtuvo un recuerdo suyo?

"¡Adrien!" el mencionado se alteró tras salir abruptamente de su trance, siendo Nino el responsable de tal acto "oye viejo ¿estas bien?"

"eeeeh si, claro, estoy bien"

"¿de verdad? Por que llevas un buen rato en la luna"

"no me había dado cuenta, disculpa si te ignoré"

"no hay problema Adrien, después de todo es normal pensar en alguien especial" el rubio quedó extrañado ante el comentario de su amigo

"¿de que hablas Nino?"

"no te hagas, cuando alguien está así de distraído es porque hay una chica rondando en su cabeza"

"y tu serás un experto ¿no? Creo que estar con Alya mucho tiempo te está afectando"

"di lo que quieras Agreste, yo solo te digo que no es malo estar así por una chica"

"¿a si? Entonces, si estoy como tu me dices ¿a quien estaba pensando?"

"mmmm no se, puede que en cierta chica con coletas que conocemos" ante eso, la imagen de Ladybug apareció en su mente y su cara comenzó a ponerse rojo, sin saber que a la persona que se refería su amigo era Marinette

"deja de molestar Nino" reclamó el rubio avergonzado mientras su amigo se reía de su desgracia. Al ser ellos los únicos que estaban en el salón, tuvieron que esperar a que llegara el resto del grupo con platicas y uno que otro juego, ya el profesor estaba por la mitad del pase de lista cuando la portadora del miraculous de la creación abrió lentamente para no hacer ruido y evitar que su profesor se diera cuenta. Ella pensó que era su oportunidad para escabullirse a su asiento al notarlo concentrado en la lista he intentó usar un poco sus habilidades como heroína para llegar a su objetivo, pero...

"señorita Dupain-Cheng le recomiendo que a la próxima no intente usar tácticas de James Bond para llegar a su asiento" quedó estática de miedo al escuchar a Alex hablarle sin siquiera despegar su mirada de la lista "intente con Lara Croft, ese suele ser útil" bromeó el mismo para luego darle permiso de sentarse "bien alumnos hoy veremos los elementos que constituye el ácido desoxirribonucleico, conocido comúnmente y de forma resumida como ADN. El ADN está compuesto por tres elementos importantes, un azúcar, una base nitrogenada que puede ser timina, adenina, citocina, o guanina y un grupo de fosfato, los enlaces para juntar estos elementos..." mientras el profesor siguió explicando su clase, dos de sus alumnos simplemente se quedaron pensando en los acontecimientos de los que fueron testigos. Por un lado Marinette estaba aterrorizada de ver un Nueva York infestados de canibales, mutantes y de cadáveres, vio como personas murieron en ese sitio por culpa del virus, pero sobretodo de Alex Mercer, pues no sólo mató a sus propios subordinados, también mató a personas inocentes,personas que no tenían nada que ver con el virus, fue desde ese momento que lo comenzó a odiar a más no poder, sin embargo cada vez que rememoraba eso y alguien le llamaba la atención, terminaba sobresaltándose con una cara de pánico casi como si en vez de una persona fuese un cazador el que estaba a su lado . Por otro lado, Adrien estaba intrigado, varias preguntas se fueron formando en su cabeza desde lo más insignificante hasta la más importante, y si bien él también había escuchado lo del virus, no tenía idea exactamente de sus efectos, mas que todo por que a diferencia de su compañera, el no había visto zombies, monstruos, y demás cosas, solo vio a un hombre con habilidades únicas siendo perseguido por el ejército

"Adrien y Marinette" los chicos mencionados regresaron de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon a Alex hablarles "¿entendieron lo que tienen que hacer?"

"¿hacer?" preguntaron ambos no entendiendo a la pregunta, a lo que Alya, como gran defensora de su amiga y del crush de su amiga, optó por intervenir

"el profesor Mercer formó equipos de dos personas para realizar una maqueta de la fórmula del ADN"

"y a ustedes los formó como un equipo" completó Nino. ambos quedaron desconcertados por lo dicho de sus compañeros pues nunca se percataron de la selección del maestro, sin embargo solo Marinette se sentía en un aprieto de dimensiones colosales pues estaría con SU CRUSH formando un equipo, y hasta la fecha aún no lograba evitar tartamudear frente a él y/o tener descuidos como tropesar o romper algunas cosas (en pocas ocasiones) a diferencia de Adrien que no tenía problema alguno en colaborar con su amiga

"normalmente en este tipo de trabajos se requiere de grupos de cuatro integrantes y de tres días, siendo dos para la elaboración y el último para la exposición, pero pensé que sería mejor hacerlo en dúos y darles otro día más para que puedan terminar sus maquetas antes del día de exposición. En teoría quise ponerlo más... Interesante" comentó Alex a su grupo, recibiendo comentarios divididos. Algunos estaban de acuerdo en realizar el trabajo de dos personas y que tuviesen un día más para la elaboración de la maqueta, pero otros como Chloe no opinaban lo mismo, solo que con ella era por el simple hecho de no querer trabajar con el 'tomate andante' de Nathaniel

"¡no es justo! Exijo que me cambie de compañero por Adrien ¡merezco estar a su lado!"

"Chloe entiendo que tengas diferencias con Nathaniel, todos en algún momento nos encontraremos con una persona que no comparte nuestras mismas ideales y costumbres, pero pienso que sería benéfico para ambos que formaran equipo, tu y Nathaniel son creativos a su modo, puede que ayudándose mutuamente logren muchas cosas" a diferencia de su maestra Mendeliev que sólo decía 'que era su clase y tenía que hacerle caso', su profesor le explicó los puntos a favor de hacer equipo con el resto y no sólo exclusivamente con sus amigos

"b-bueno si pero..."

"o dime si hay algún problema entre ustedes, si es así te permitiré que te juntes con alguien más" bien pudo decir varias mentiras para que su profesor accediera a su orden, sin embargo tenía a casi todo un salón que defendería al artista, además de que el decir simplemente 'no me cae bien' no sería suficiente en esta ocasión

"... No, no hay ningún problema"

"muy bien, entonces así van a quedar. Sabrina te toca estar con Max, Iván tú estarás con Mylene, Rosita tu con..." y así fue repasando los equipos para dejarlos establecidos, dejando sorprendidos por lograr convencer a la hija del alcalde de algo

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempo esta ves al no haber ningún Akuma provocando destrozos como en otras ocasiones, de hecho ambos portadores agradecían el que no haya aparecido uno durante el resto del día pues además del trabajo que les fue encargado, también tuvieron que realizar sus respectivas tareas, de lado de la franco-china en la panadería y del rubio en una sesión de fotos para una de las muchas campañas publicitarias de la empresa Agreste

Pero además de eso, ese día tocaba patrullar la ciudad para ambos, por lo que con algo de cansancio por lo del día, se transformaron para ir rumbo al punto de partida desde hace tiempo, la torre Eiffel

Ninguno necesita decirle al otro como había sido su día, con tan sólo verse ambos ya tenían una idea de lo cansado que fue hoy para ellos, eso y que no podían decirlo o revelarían su identidad.

Tras recorrer cinco manzanas a la redonda y de cerciorarse de que no hubiese akumatizados o posibles candidatos para serlo, regresaron a la torre con bastante tiempo de anticipación

"estoy molido mi lady" dijo Chat con cansancio

"yo también gatito, pero es nuestro deber vigilar la ciudad"

"lo se, aún así siento tanto sueño que si me acuesto en el suelo lo sentiría como mi cama"

"creo que no necesitaría acostarme para quedarme dormida. Será mejor que me retire antes que me caiga de sueño"

"entiendo, que pases buenas noches mi lady" tras un choque de puños como suelen hacerlo al ganar una pelea con un Akuma, ambos se disponían a irse a sus hogares con tal de poder recargar energías y, solo tal vez, tener un día no tan pesado como ese. Sin embargo, no pasaron de los dos pasos cuando de la nada, el dolor de cabeza que ambos habían sentido tiempo atrás los atacó sin piedad alguna. No entendían por qué estaban de nuevo con ese dolor nuevamente y no querían arriesgarse a que alguien los llegase a ver, más no pudieron hacer nada pues apenas trataron de moverse se desplomaron inevitablemente.

.

.

.

.

Marinette volvió en si poco a poco, abriendo lentamente los ojos a la vez que se tomaba la cabeza, aquel dolor fue tan fuerte que hasta las ideas quedaron revueltas por unos instantes, pero fue cuando vio a varios científicos y a los uniformados que se percató del lugar donde se hayaba

"no, otra vez no" no era el mismo sitio de la vez anterior, pero estaba segura que de nueva cuenta se encontraba en ese Nueva York de pesadilla "¿Tikki?"

"aquí estoy Marinette" apareció su kwami en su hombro izquierdo

"tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, no quiero ver otra vez como las personas de aquí fallecen" su estado emocional lo decía todo, realmente estaba asustada de lo que pudiese suceder en ese sitio, más que todo por ser una instalación militar donde de ser atacados por dentro sería una total masacre

"haré todo lo posible. Dirígete por aquel pasillo" señaló la pequeña criatura roja por donde se veía soldados llegar. Quiso darse prisa para escapar más las personas de ahí le evitaban el paso a pesar de que para ellos no existía ella.

La desesperación por tratar de salir le terminó por cometer un error pues de no haber saltado sobre la gente, de no haber corrido, de no haber dado la vuelta por aquel pasillo, no se hubiese estrellado con algo que la derrumbó

"disculpa, no me fi..." o alguien que le habló "¡¿Marinette?!"

Y que ese alguien no solo la conociera

Si no que de todos los seres vivos, tenia que ser su compañero de batallas

"¿A... Adrien?"

* * *

Y hasta aquí le dejamos por esta ocasión, ahora le toca a 'Miraculous and Darkness' ser actualizado, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nos vemos en el próximo


	12. Chapter 12

Ninguno pudo decir otra cosa en cuanto se encontraron mas que sus nombres respectivos, el impacto de estar en un mundo diferente al suyo (de nuevo) junto con una de las revelaciones más importantes los había shockeado de tal forma que ya no percibieron el entorno que estaban, su conciencia se había desconectado y miles de preguntas acerca de su ceguera por no haberse dado cuenta antes a pesar de tener todas las pistas en frente se acumularon a tal grado que en cualquier momento iban a estallar, era tanta la información que recibieron de golpe que no notaron a cuatro soldados y un científico de edad avanzada se acercó a ellos, empujandolos bruscamente haciendo que exclamaran un 'auch'

"... ningún ser humano podría haber sobrevivido a esa cirugía, su sistema está infestado del virus. Por eso vas a lleva a cabo sus experimentos Doctor" comentó un soldado el cual no tenía casco, estaba rapado y aparentemente era el jefe

"y si no le gusta los resultados Coronel Rooks ¿Entonces qué?" preguntó el científico de edad avanzada

"eso no importa ahora que Heller es propiedad de Gentek. Si comienza a dar problemas, exterminalo"

"¿Heller?" si antes aun estaba en estado de shock, escuchar el nombre del sargento logró que Marinette regresará de su letargo pues recordaba que Mercer lo había matado, a no ser que ella se haya adelantado a los hechos

"¿quien es Heller?" preguntó su compañero con bastante curiosidad, ya que Ladybug lo había mencionado como si fuese un conocido, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta fue tomado de la muñeca y jalado por parte de ella para seguir al pequeño grupo

"¡¿que?! Ni hablar, este espécimen es muy valioso" se quejó el científico al escuchar esa orden, por ningún motivo iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de ver el virus en su máximo esplendor, pero es tomado bruscamente del hombre para ser encarado por otro soldado sin casco con cabello castaño obscuro estilo militar

"si el coronel te dijo que lo quemes, entonces lo harás" fue lo que le dijo antes de soltarlo, dejando al anciano molesto

"bah, empecemos de una vez" los cuatro (seis con Marinette y Adrien) se encaminaron a una habitación donde predominaban tanto doctores como militares, y al frente del mismo había una ventana que daba a otra habitación dos veces más grande, y justo en medio de esa habitación se encontraba James atado a una camilla con grilletes, dejando a la Franco-china aliviada de que esté vivo, pero horrorizada por verlo así y a Adrien más confundido de lo que estaba

Una vez que el grupo se encontraba en frente del gran ventanal, un científico más joven que estaba usando la computadora les fue diciendo lo que la misma le mostraba "adquiriendo información. Nombre: James Heller. Ocupación: Sargento. Número de registro militar: 123-65-1658. Su última misión fue Irak, interrumpida por motivos personales, fue condecorado con la medalla corazón púrpura, estrella de plata y campaña de Irak. Sus seres mas cercanos son Collette Heller, su esposa, y Amaya Allison Heller, su hija, ambas fallecidas a causa de infectados con el virus Mercer" el joven rubio sintió lástima por aquel hombre que había perdido a sus seres amados, ya que él perdió a su madre, pero no se imagina el dolor de una persona que perdió tanto a su esposa como a su hija "fue suspendido por tener una fascinación por matar a Alex Mercer y restaurado a su puesto para comandar el escuadrón de rescate en la zona roja"

"yo también lo hubiese matado" susurró Marinette con rabia recordando lo poco que vio, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que Adrien la escuchase y la viera extraño ¿que había visto ella para que estuviese así?

"comenzando fase uno de pruebas biológicas, Nombre clave del sujeto: Ares" vieron como la camilla se fue levantando hasta quedar en posición vertical, para luego desactivar los grilletes y dejar a James caer al suelo "al principio será algo sencillo, un mero estímulo de supervivencia"

"¿a qué se referirá con estímulo de supervivencia?" preguntó Adrien viendo desde el cristal como el hombre se levantaba con dificultad

"no lo se" en cuanto se abrió una compuerta de la habitación, desearon no haber preguntado pues de un cubículo salieron varios zombies que comenzaron a rodear a un aturdido y débil James, la expresión de los adolescentes lo decía todo "¡no, esperen, déjenlo ir! ¡JAMES!"

"¡Liberenlo ahora!" exigió el rubio desesperado por evitar una tragedia, más no le hacían caso "¡CATACLISMO!" usó su técnica especial al ser lo primero que pensó, más no causó ningún efecto en el coronel "¿pero como...?"

Los zombies rodearon a Heller, ambos estaban golpeando la ventana a la vez que gritaban el nombre del sargento o exigían que lo sacaran de ahí, Marinette abrazo a Adrien siendo correspondido por el mismo para cerrar ambos los ojos y no ver lo que iba a pasar

"¿tienes lo que necesitas doctor?" preguntó el soldado al científico. Por pura inercia, Adrien abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo asombró

"dios, esta vivo" susurró y Marinette también abrió sus ojos para ver a James de pie cansado y a los infectados en el suelo

"¡coronel por favor, tenemos que estudiar todo lo que podamos al sujeto" más puertas se abrieron y mas infectados salieron para atacar a Heller, este simplemente empezó a golpearlos evitando ser devorado por uno "la información recopilada aquí es algo nunca antes visto" comentó el científico asombrado, haciendo que los jóvenes lo miraran como un completo loco. Al cabo de un rato ya solo quedaban pocos infectados que derrotar cuando el coronel habló

"¡suficiente, es demasiado peligroso, quemalo!"

"¡espere! No puede, es demasiado valioso para la investigación"

"está loco doctor. Teniente Riley tiene permiso para hacerlo cenizas" aquello los volvió a asustar de sobra y miraron aterrorizados al de corte militar deseando que no lo hiciera

"entendido. Orden de incineración, Coronel Douglas Rooks, cero dos veintitrés horas"

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!" giraron ambos. La habitación se incendio por completo, los chicos miraron de nueva cuenta shockeados por aquello y sus estados empeoraron al ver a James con quemaduras por todos lados

"envía a los de recuperación y limpieza, que se aseguren de que esté muerto" ordenó Rooks

"¡maldita sea coronel! Váyase con su barbarie a otro lado" reclamó el doctor ante lo sucedido

"¡no se pase de santo conmigo maldito demonio! He leído los informes de sus experimentos anteriores" no pudo más, después de ver aquello no pudo aguantar más, a lo que de nueva cuenta abrazó a Adrien sollozando por la tristeza he impotencia que sentía al no haberlo podido rescatar, entre tanto el Agreste trató de minimizar el dolor que su compañera sentía acariciando su espalda y susurrando que todo iba a estar bien, a pesar de que no fuese así

Dos soldados entraron a la zona de muerte acercándose al cadáver quemado del sargento comprobando para ellos mismos que no se moviera "nada, ningún signo de respuesta"

"asegúrate de que así sea, no quiero más corredores como Mercer rondando por la ciudad" algo en la mente de Adrien hizo click al escuchar el apellido Mercer, para luego recordar aquel suceso donde lo vio salir de la morgue

"enterado" se escucharon tres detonaciones de un arma de fuego a través del comunicador, haciendo que la peli-azul se aferrara aun mas Adrien, al menos por unos momentos

Hasta que escucharon algo

"¡uaagh!" los dos dirigieron su vista a la habitación y quedaron impactados de ver a James levantar a uno de los soldados del cuello para luego azotarlo en el suelo y tras un par de golpes, absorberlo

"maldición ¡suelten a todos los especímenes, ahora!" ordenó Rooks

"increíble, logró recuperarse con solo absorbelo" elogio el científico

"¡Riley quemalo hasta que no quede nada!"

"entendido señor" contestó el soldado

"¡Heller, devoralos para sobrevivir!" bien, no era la forma de mantenerse con vida para los chicos, pero ver como ese soldado le había dado mas energías no sabían que decir

"¡cierra la boca Koenig y largate! ¡A todas las unidades, necesito un perímetro defensivo en esta sección, evacuen a todo personal no esencial!" ordenó Rooks por la radio, siendo contestado por alguien más

"recibido coronel, serpiente uno en marcha" y mientras tanto, Heller ya había acabado con la mitad de los infectados, siendo apoyado por Ladybug y Chat Noir sin saberlo

"¡vamos James, tu puedes!" apoyaba Marinette, seguido de su compañero

"¡acaba con ellos!"

"veamos si sobrevives a esto" volvió a accionar el mecanismo para incendiar la habitación, pero en esta ocasión Heller se levantó enseguida bastante molesto, quizo intentar otro golpe mas algo ocurrió "¡maldición! Los controles no responden"

"protege la sala de control teniente"

"no se preocupe, Heller no podrá escapar" lo que no esperaba Riley era que James tomara la camilla donde estaba momentos antes y apuntara a la ventana "oh rayos"

"¡cuidado!" exclamó Adrien empujando a la chica para ambos evitar el proyectil que lanzó el sargento

"¡vamos idiota! Te espero aquí arriba ¡hazlo!" sin pensarlo, Heller dio un salto anormalmente alto que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, pero no se detuvo y siguió su andar a la salida

"¡que no escape!" ordenó Rooks mandando a varios en busca del fugitivo. Los chicos hicieron lo suyo y siguieron a Heller en todo momento, lo que no era trabajo fácil pues tomaba diferentes direcciones muy seguido ya que en cada esquina aparecía un miembro de la Blackwatch ¿acaso no se cansaban de seguirlos?

Luego de estar corriendo por todos lados y de haber esquivado a más de uno, por fin habían detenido su andar, estando los tres bastante agotados, sobretodo el soldado "creo... creo que los perdí" apenas tuvo un par de segundos para descansar cuando algo o alguien cayó sobre él, derribandolo fácilmente y tomando por sorpresa a los tres "¡¿pero que diablos... Que rayos es esto?!" se presentó James al ver al soldado en el suelo, hasta que vio a otra persona acercarse

"es tu destino, por eso te elegí"

"Mercer" hablaron los tres, dos con rencor y el último confundido, pero solo Ladybug y Chat Noir preguntaron a su respectivo compañero "¿lo conoces?"

"¿que tal Heller?" saludó el encapuchado

"maldito desgraciado ¡¿que demonios me has hecho?!"

"digamos que... Te di un obsequio, un regalo que vale más que nada en el mundo"

"¡¿transformarme en un monstruo como tú?!"

"te di una segunda oportunidad"

"no te lo pedí"

"ya no importa a estas alturas"

"¡¿que diablos quieres?!"

"es muy simple. Tú seguramente has escuchado que he liberado el virus Mercer, así lo llaman ahora ¿no? El mismo virus, dos años seguidos, y la misma Blackwatch ha venido de nueva cuenta a salvar Nueva York" los dos chicos quedaron intrigados ante lo que estaba comentando el encapuchado "despierta Heller, esto no es un brote viral, es una prueba de armamento biológico, diseñado por Gentek, controlado por la Blackwatch, pero me culpa a mí para cubrirse las espaldas" vieron como Alex transformaba sus brazos en unos deformes con el musculo expuesto y con la sangre brillando para tomar al soldado de su uniforme "este peon va a demostrartelo. James Heller, te presento al líder del escuadrón Bravo XII de la Blackwatch, el teniente Mark Simons"

"¡bajame idiota!"

"Dame tu mano James" pidió él extendiendo la suya

"¿que?"

"solo hazlo, hay algo que quiero que veas" James lo dudo por un momento pues sabía que algo malo podría pasar, al final accedió a la petición de Alex, más por vengarse un poco de Blackwatch que por saber lo que quería el otro. Al hacerlo, Mercer transformó su brazo como los de él sin saber como, solo para luego ser guiado al soldado "solo dejate llevar, deja que suceda, asimila la verdad"

"oh no" Adrien y Marinette supieron lo que él pretendía hacer, pero fue el rubio quien trató de impedirlo "¡no te lo permitiré!"

"¡Adrien espera!"

Y justo cuando Heller comenzó a consumir al soldado, Adrien hizo contacto con el brazo transformado y Marinette con Adrien

 **Flashback**

Científico: la explosión de Nueva York fue un desastre con la interferencia de Mercer, ahora más que nunca tiene que ser eliminado lo más pronto posible, no puede seguir suelto

Mark: tienes miedo de que pueda arruinar aun más las cosas ¿no es así?

Científico: ¡lo que Mercer busca es acabar con toda la investigación! Todo el trabajo de años que nos a costado a mi y a mis colegas ¡todos formamos el grupo de investigación que desarrollo el virus Simmons, en 1963! ¡No voy a dejar que arruine mi trabajo!

 **Fin de flashback**

Los tres se desplomaron en el suelo sintiendo que les fue drenado sus energías, siendo los chicos los más afectados "¿que ha sido eso" preguntó James comenzando a levantarse, sintiendo como las energías regresaban he incluso había sobrante

"lo que experimentaste fue un efecto de tu habilidad de consumir. Cada vida que consumes te hace más fuerte, adoptas sus formas, y adquieres sus recuerdos" James por instinto vio arriba al escuchar un helicóptero acercarse, afortunadamente el callejón donde estaba era un escondite perfecto

"bien, ya escuché lo que querías que escuchara, ya vi lo que querías que viera, pero aun no he visto nada que te haga ser mas digno de confianza que ellos"

"¿a no? Te cortaron Heller, prácticamente te hicieron una autopsia, te metieron a una jaula con cincuenta infectados, te dispararon y luego te quemaron vivo" aquello hizo reflexionar a James el era uno de los que creía que Blackwatch iba a salvar la ciudad, y tuvo que saber de sus verdaderas intenciones de una forma espantosa

"¡no le creas nada, solo te está engañando!" gritó Marinette apenas recuperándose de lo anteriormente ocurrido

"entiendo tus razones para no confiar en mi, y es razonable, no soy un inocente ni mucho menos, pero puedo decir con toda certeza que yo no liberé el virus, ni maté a tu esposa ni a tu hija" puso una mano en el hombro de Heller en señal de apoyo, pero en cuanto él escuchó esa mención la apartó bruscamente

"¿como sabes de ellas?"

"el día que te otorgué tu don, pude ver tus recuerdos, a lo que sé quien eres y quienes son ellas, de verdad lamento mucho tu pérdida"

"maldito infeliz" susurró la chica ante un Adrien desconcertado

"oye no deberías juzgar a los demás antes de tiempo"

"tu no has visto lo que yo vi"

"tu tampoco"

"... ¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Vas a enfrentarte a todos ellos? ¿A toda la Blackwatch?" preguntó James

"No, quiero destruirlos, a la Blackwatch, a Gentek y al virus"

"vas a necesitar más que solo tus poderes para lograrlo"

"es por eso que te he elegido, porque quiero que me ayudes a acabarlos de una vez por todas. Ya has visto lo que hacen así que no necesitas más motivos para eliminarlos"

"¡no aceptes James, él te quiere matar!" gritó furiosa Ladybug, Chat estaba más confundido

"¿matar? Pero le esta pidiendo para derrotar a la Blackwatch"

"¡tanto la Blackwatch como él están matando a todo el mundo!"

"... Tienes el beneficio de la duda, solo esta ves" respondió Heller ante la mirada atónita de Marinette

"bien pero primero debo arreglar unos asuntos, y tu también"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"Gentek ha estado experimentado con el virus, para crear todo tipo de criaturas infectadas, con cada criatura que consumas irás obteniendo habilidades únicas para el combate además de un aumento notorio en la resistencia, necesitas ese ADN"

"lo consideraré"

"cuando estés listo, te encontraré" dicho esto, dio media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a James dudoso de la decisión que tomó "y por el amor de dios, ponte algo de ropa maldita sea" fue lo último que le dijo antes de perderse entre la obscuridad, el atuendo del sargento (el cual era solo los pantalones y las botas militares ya que cuando estaba en la base le quitaron la parte de arriba) cambió en dos segundos, siendo este un sueter negro con rojo de fondo, una chaqueta de cuero obscuro, un par de guantes con los dedos cortados, un pantalón azul y sus botas, para luego alejarse también

"... Esa habilidad podría sernos útil a la hora de transformarnos" comentó el rubio asombrado, le sería muy práctico transformarse de esa forma, sin embargo a Marinette le había molestado ese comentario

"Adrien no es momento para bromas"

"perdón, solo quería aligerar las cosas"

"¡tu no entiendes la gravedad de la situación! ¡Alex Mercer no es más que un asesino despiadado con poderes mutantes que es capaz de aniquilar a todos!" gritó ella llena de rabia de solo recordar lo antes visto, y ahora se preguntaba si realmente Alex Mercer no es familiar de Hawk Moth pues al igual que él, Alex tenía el don de la palabra para manipular a la gente

"pues yo no diría lo mismo, más bien los de Blackwatch son los únicos que no les importa el bienestar de los demás" dijo él también recordando cuando vio a Alex ser balaseado en más de una ocasión sin motivo alguno

"tu no viste cuando atravesó a James el torso"

"tu tampoco cuando Alex despertó en la morgue sin conocimiento de si mismo"

"espera ¿qué?"

"si, no se por que esto es diferente, pero estoy completamente seguro de que solo La Blackwatch es responsable de esto"

"genial, ahora todo es mas confuso que antes" antes de que dijese algo más, una criatura pequeña de color negro apareció colocándose en frente del rubio con un semblante molesto

"oye chico ¿y que no piensas presentarme?"

"¿es tu kwami?" preguntó la de coletas

"si, Marinette te presento a mi glotón y molesto compañero Plagg"

"¡oye!" reclamó el pequeño a su portador, sin embargo a Marinette le causó una ligera risa

"pues... Yo lo encuentro adorable"

"gracias por tus palabras mi lady"

"¡oyeme, solo yo le puedo decir mi lady a Marinette!" ahora el ofendido era Adrien, aunque luego se puso rojo por una pregunta de su compañera

"jejeje ¿y que pasó con 'princesa'?"

"eeeh bu-bueno yo..." antes de poder hablar, otro kwami apareció detrás de Marinette, solo que su aspecto era rojo con un punto negro en la frente

"a sí, Adrien ella es Tikki, mi kwami y amiga" presentó ella a la pequeña criatura

"un gusto conocerte Tikki" saludo el rubio a Tikki

"el gusto es mio joven Agreste" apenas terminó de decir aquello, fue embestida por Plagg que la atrapó en un abrazo

"¡galletita!"

"¡Plagg! ¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames galletita!" reclamó ella apartando al gato amante del queso

"¿pero por qué? Si eres tan dulce como una galleta"

"tu ni comes galletas, solo queso camembert"

"pero tratándose de ti puedo hacer una excepción"

"¡Plagg!" gritó ella más roja de lo usual

"jejeje y luego te quejabas de mi Plagg" dijo Adrien burlándose por todas las veces que él lo hizo cuando adulaba a Ladybug. Y hablando de ella, la mencionada les llamó la atención a los tres

"me alegra haber conocido a tu kwami Adrien, pero es mejor que regresemos al mundo real, no se cuanto tiempo haya pasado afuera"

"tienes razón, sobretodo porque hoy tenemos clases" eso y otras tareas extracurriculares que no quería pensar

"Tikki ¿hay alguna forma de regresar?"

"claro que si, como ya solamente están conectados mentalmente Plagg y yo podemos regresarlos" respondió ella sonriendo

"ok, en ese caso nos vemos en clases mi lady, nomas no te quedes dormida"

"habla por ti, nos vemos al rato" los kwamis comenzaron a brillar y una vez que iluminaron todo, sus portadores despertaron ya sin sus trajes "oh vaya, a solo cinco minutos de que sonara el despertador. Y luego dice Adrien que me quedo dormida"

"no es por ofender Marinette, pero..." cuando escuchó eso se volteo a verla con los ojos entre cerrados

"¿no me digas que estás de su lado?"

"es que tiene algo de razón" sonrió ella inconscientemente, logrando que Marinette se girara fingiendo molestia

"hmp traidora"

Por otro lado

"así que galletita ¿eh?" preguntó el rubio disfrutando de su momento de venganza

"ya dejame chico" Plagg parecía no muy contento con la situación, y como estarlo si él mismo se delató, pero como dicen 'el que se ríe, se lleva'

"por supuesto que no, no ahora que tengo el pretexto perfecto para devolverte todos tus comentarios"

"solo estaba jugando"

"pues yo también Plagg"

"te odio"

"lo se"

 **Casa de Marinette**

"lo bueno es que tomaste muy bien tu descubrimiento" comentó Tikki. Marinette la miró extrañada

"¿cual?"

 **Mansión Agreste**

"eso si, me sorprende que no hayas hecho un escándalo enorme por ver a tu compañera" dijo Plagg aliviado de que no gritara cual loco

"¿escándalo? ¿Por qué lo haría?"

 **Casa de Marinette**

"el de saber que Chat Noir es Adrien" respondió Tikki

 **Mansión Agreste**

"por ahora que sabes que tu lady es tu compañera de escuela" dijo Plagg

"..."

"..."

Y fue ahí cuando ambos kwamis hicieron una cuenta regresiva dentro de sus mentes a partir del cinco esperando lo peor

"¡ADRIEN ES CHAT NOIR!"

"¡MARINETTE ES LADYBUG!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAHH!" gritaron ellos tras apenas haber razonado de eso, pero no podían ser culpados pues sus mentes a pesar de esa revelación, incluso después de salir de ese estado, aún mantenían fresca esa imagen de James siendo obligado a luchar con los infectados, siendo quemado y luego convencido de unirse con Alex

Si, fue muy impactante aquello, más sin embargo sentían la obligación de saber más, de descifrar aquel misterio del virus Blacklight

Pero ninguno se había dado cuenta de que Mercer ya sabía que alguien o algo había visto más de lo necesario, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontrara y 'silenciara' para siempre

¿Quienes lograrán cumplir sus objetivos primero?

¿Los héroes de París?

¿O el Monstruo de Nueva York?


	13. Chapter 13

Alya se encaminaba tranquilamente a la escuela sintiendo alivio que era viernes, lo que significaba que vendría otro fin de semana donde podría descansar y sobretodo, aprovechar si aparece un Akuma para grabar otro combate Épico de Ladybug y su compañero Chat Noir, aunque si la cosa mejoraba podría tener otra exclusiva para su blog

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar a su salón pues vio a su amiga Marinette ya en su lugar "hola chica. Creo que hoy va a llover si estas aquí temprano" comentó ella en broma, pero la mencionada no prestó atención "¿hola? Tierra llamando a Marinette" no vio ningún cambio, su amiga estaba sentada observando un libro atentamente en la mesa " _tal vez este otra vez imaginando su vida de casada con Adrien_ " a sabiendas de que no podría sacarla de ese lugar con palabras, optó por tocarle su hombro y sacudirla despacio para regresarla al mundo real, solo que cuando dio el primer empujón...

"¡AAAAAAAAAHH!" gritó Marinette alterada a la vez que caía de su asiento para luego arrastrarse un poco en dirección contraria a Alya, la morena se asustó de ver a su amiga en ese estado, más que todo porque jamás la había visto tan espantada en su vida, mucho menos pálida

"¿Marinette? ¿E-estas bien?" preguntó ella a la vez que intentó acercarse a su amiga con sumo cuidado, la de coletas de inmediato reconoció a alya y se reincorporó con su ayuda

"disculpa Alya yo, no note que habías llegado"

"no, discúlpame tú a mí, debí tener más cuidado, pensé que estabas dormida"

"créeme, en estos momentos es lo que menos quiero"

"¿por que? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

"no es fácil de explicar" y tenia razón, ya que no podía decir que había soñado con un Nueva York infestada de criaturas y fuerzas militares que, aparentemente estaban experimentando con personas, pero eso aun no lo tenía claro

Lo siguiente era que había descubierto la identidad de su compañero de batallas, siendo este también compañero pero de salón. En ningún momento se llegó a imaginar que su amor platónico he hijo de su diseñador favorito fuese Chat Noir, mucho menos quería pensar que lo había rechazado en múltiples ocasiones siendo ella que anhelaba un momento como los que se presentaron siendo ellos heroes ¡que tonta había sido!

Y como cereza en ese extraño pastel de confusión en su mente ¡no supo como había regresado a su casa! Por lo que ella recordaba, luego de salir del shock de la identidad de Adrien, es que estaban tanto ella como él en la torre Eiffel antes de que entraran de un derrepente a ese mundo tétrico, para luego aparecer en su habitación como si se hubiese trasladado hacia haya, más no recordaba cuando lo había hecho

"vamos amiga, quizás pueda ayudarte"

"gracias de verdad, pero enserió no..."

"buenos días" saludó Nino en cuanto entra al salón para luego acercarse con las chicas "vaya Marinette, llegaste temprano hoy"

"eso mismo le dije" contestó Alya, cambiando de tema para aligerar el ambiente para su amiga "supongo que hoy fue más el deseo por ver a Adrien que su sueño" bueno aquello no ayudó mucho

"jajaja ya veo, y hablando de él ¿no lo han visto? Por lo general llega a esta hora"

"no, pensamos que venía contigo" en cuanto dijo aquello, los tres vieron a Adrien entrar por el umbral de la puerta "hablando del rey de Roma"

"... Y el zombie que se asoma ¡¿viejo que te pasó?!" pregunta Nino al notar las ojeras de su amigo y su para nada discreto aspecto fatal

"gracias por decirme muerto viviente Nino" respondió él sarcástico "no pude dormir en toda la noche, y para colmo hoy tengo una sesión saliendo de aquí"

"que mal amigo, pero ¿por qué no dormiste? ¿hicieron fiesta a un lado o tuviste pesadillas?"

"es... Difícil de explicar" con una mirada que mandó a Marinette tras decir eso, y el como captó ella esa mirada, fue más que suficiente para que ambos comprobaran que lo visto en sus sueños, que lo vivido en ese lugar, fue real

"pues tu caso es igual que el de Marinette, ella también no durmió en toda la noche por unas pesadillas" contestó Alya, observando a ambos intrigada por la similitud de los problemas.

Los dos se sintieron nerviosos de ser observados así por la morena y rezaban para que no hiciera más preguntas, ya que para ese momento no tenían cabeza para formular una salida pues aun trataban de digerir toda esa información. Para su fortuna empezaron a llegar sus compañeros y Alya no tuvo oportunidad de seguir indagando ya que no quería que nadie los escuchara, luego de un rato entro la maestra Bustier para impartir su clase de literatura

Mientras tanto, Alex se dirigía a la institución sin prisa alguna, ya que su clase era más tarde, pero a la vez preguntándose ¿que eran esas sombras que veía en sus recuerdos? Pues en uno de ellos donde se encuentra por primera vez con James, en vez de estar solos apareció una silueta a lado del soldado, como si alguien más estuviese ahí

"¿que habrá sido eso?" se preguntó así mismo, perdido en sus pensamientos a la vez que avanzaba en dirección a su trabajo. Mientras se encontraba en ese estado, rememoró algunos recuerdos desde el comienzo de todo ese infierno en Nueva York, hasta que uno en especial cruzó por su mente

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Laboratorio secreto de Blackwatch - East Harlem**_

 _En una de las habitaciones del recinto estaba una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos verdes se hayaba detrás del ordenador realizando varias pruebas de forma virtual de lo que podría pasar si se exponía al virus a ciertas sustancias, al menos hasta que un soldado de la Blackwatch entró de forma apresurada_

 _"señorita Parker estamos en peligro, Mercer sabe que se encuentra aquí. Estamos evacuando todo ahora"_

 _"oh dios" tan solo oír el apellido de su ex-novio la espantó de sobremanera, ya tenía una idea de lo que haría con ella si la llegara a encontrar, y a pesar de pensar que en cierta forma se lo merecía, aún no no quería irse de ese mundo. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue directo con el soldado adentro de un ascensor, el cual no solo tenía paradas dentro del edificio, sino que también había una dentro de las alcantarillas para un escape de emergencia como en ese momento "sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Maldita sea, me matará" y lo sabía, ella lo sabía porque ella lo traicionó al hacerlo ir a una trampa, que desafortunadamente no funcionó. La situación empeoró cuando se sintió un temblor y el ascensor se detuvo, activando el edificio la celda de emergencia "oh dios mío, está aquí, esta en el edificio"_

 _El soldado la miró cuando ella le dio la espalda para pensar en alguna forma de huir de ahí, y en ese preciso momento se transformó en su forma original "lo sé"_

 _"... no" esa voz, esa era la voz que no quería escuchar, era precisamente esa voz la última en querer escuchar, pues en ese momento solo significaba que su hora había llegado_

 _Alex Mercer estaba ahí_

 _Sin cuidado alguno, Mercer hizo girar a la mujer para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos, los cuales sólo reflejaban su ira contenida hacia la misma "¿por que me traicionaste?" ella apartó la mirada tanto asustada como avergonzada, pero él la obligó a verlo "¡contestame Karen! ¿Por qué me entregaste a la Blackwatch?"_

 _"Alex... Por favor..."_

 _"¿por qué me hiciste ir a esa emboscada? Yo lo único que te pedí es que me ayudaras a volver a ser un humano, que me curaras de este virus, que me hicieras volver a lo que era antes"_

 _"te lo ruego, no me mates Al..." la mano izquierda de Alex tomó el cuello de Karen y la alzó al aire para luego transformar su brazo en una garra_

 _"tu me enviaste para que Cross me matara, y aún así súplicas por tu vida"_

 _A pesar de estar siendo ahorcada por él, eso no impidió que su voz, a duras penas, logrará ser escuchado de forma clara "¡entonces mátame, mátame de una vez, termina con esto si eso es lo que quieres!" ya no lo soportaba, la carga emocional que sufría la hizo sucumbir al llanto a pesar de que no quería mostrarse así, pero ya no importaba nada, estaba por ser asesinada por un monstruo producto de ese maldito virus, sin más cerró los ojos esperando su final_

 _En vez de sentir aquella garra atravesar su torso, fue el como Alex la acercó a él, quedando de frente nuevamente y siendo aún sostenida del cuello "antes de eso, me dirás tus razones para aliarte con la Blackwacht" aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para no dejarla ir, pero si para permitirle hablar_

 _"McMullen... Me informó que tú habías sido... asesinado en Penn station... cuando te negaste a devolverle la muestra. El me ofreció los mejores puestos en la corporación donde quisiera... Pero sabía que en realidad solo me decía una parte del trato, no me iba a dejar ir a menos que fuese en un costal, no lo dijo, pero ya tenía idea de que eso planeaban, no me dejó otra opción que aceptar" Mercer la dejó en el suelo y la liberó, de todas formas no podía salir del ascensor "cuando te vi, no lo podía creer, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca o me había obsesionado el pensar que no estabas muerto, pero cuando te abracé, cuando te abracé fue como si mi alma regresara al cuerpo, como si un gran peso de encima se hubiese desplomado de mis hombros... Hasta que me apartaste" ella se levantó sin mirarlo, apoyándose en el muro para mantenerse de pie "cuando hiciste eso supe que algo no andaba bien, ese no era tu forma de actuar, aun así lo dejé pasar al creer que quedaste con secuelas del ataque, pero cuando realizaba las pruebas con tu sangre, descubrí lo que eras en realidad"_

 _"¿y que es lo que soy?" preguntó él atento a la respuesta_

 _"eres todo, todo lo que puede ser Blacklight, todo menos Alex Mercer, no eres él" un gran silencio se originó ahí, el ambiente era tan tensó que cualquiera apostaría de que se podía cortar, y las luces de emergencia no ayudaban mucho para tranquilizar las cosas_

 _Karen estaba por preguntarle el por qué no la mataba aún, más él se le adelantó en preguntar "si yo no soy Alex Mercer, entonces ¿quien soy? ¿que soy?"_

 _Ella lo pensó unos instantes, sin embargo razonó que no tenía caso ocultarlo, al fin y al cabo estaba frente a él, él la encerró ahí, así que ya no le importó "tú eres Blacklight, tu eres el virus que infectó toda la isla, tu tomaste su forma y adquiriste su voz, pero no eres él, no eres el hombre a quien alguna vez amé, pero que siempre voy a querer"_

 _Alex la observó con una expresión neutra pero sería, mientras ella mantenía su atención en una esquina del ascensor, no queriendo fijar su atención en sus ojos "¿y bien? ¿Que esperas? Me tienes a tu merced, acabemos con esto y mátame de una vez ¿no era eso lo que querías? Ni siquiera pienso en poner resistencia, anda, mátame ya y termina mi sufrimiento"_

 _El ascensor volvió a funcionar y siguió su curso a las alcantarillas, mientras tanto Mercer iba transformando su brazo izquierdo ante Karen, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos para esperar su muerte_

 _Hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron_

 _"¡abran fuego!" de forma inesperada, una lluvia de balas se cernio sobre ellos en cuanto estuvieron a la vista, y la cereza en el pastel era que Mercer transformó su brazo en un escudo, protegiéndose a la vez que lo hacía con ella. Con su otro brazo lo convirtió en un látigo que partió al pelotón que los sorprendió a la mitad_

 _"no tenemos tiempo ¡corre!" sin saber que estaba pasando, Karen siguió a Mercer por los túneles subterráneos, aun aturdida por lo repentino del asunto. Después de mucho correr llegaron a la salida de aquel sitio, pero antes de salir Alex se transformó en soldado de la Blackwatch pues ya estaban otros cuatro esperando a la científica "estos son papeles con su nueva identidad, será mejor que se acostumbres a su nuevo nombre, este es su nuevo domicilio y trabajo, trate de mantenerse al margen, no sería bueno que llamara la atención de todo el mundo"_

 _"¿que? ¿Que estas...?"_

 _"y tenga en cuenta esto, oficialmente para el mundo entero, Karen Parker está muerta, ahora suba al bote y ellos la llevarán lejos de aquí" siendo ayudada por los otros miembros del escuadron, Karen subió al bote y vio por última vez a Alex, el cual en un descuido por parte del los armados, se quitó la mascara para revelarle su rostro, y ella sólo abrió más los ojos de la impresión antes de que el motor arrancara y fuese alejándose de Manhattan, siendo ese la última vez que la vería_

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

" _al parecer no se equivocó conmigo, no soy más que un monstruo_ " tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de otra persona en frente que también estaba distraída con una tablet hasta que ambos chocaron y el aparato cayó al suelo, suerte que la misma no se haya roto "oh no, discúlpeme por favor, no me fije por donde..." en cuanto se agachó para recoger las cosas que tiró accidentalmente, la otra persona hizo lo mismo y fue ahí donde Alex la reconoció "señorita Nathalie"

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento haberme tardado un año (nótese el chiste) pero he tenido bastantes problemas creativos con respecto a este fic, espero que pronto vuelva mi inspiración para darles los tres capítulos (en este caso dos faltantes) que merecen.

Por cierto, los que hayan jugado la primera entrega, sabrán de la escena entre Karen Parker y Alex, pero en mi opinión personal, Activision debe ser igual de trolleador que Akira Toriyama pues no se sabe que pasó realmente con ella (y no, no cuenta lo que ellos dijeron, una cosa es sus respuestas y otra son los hechos en el juego) Nos vemos


End file.
